Thicker then styx
by fusedtwilight
Summary: Nico's power over death grew and the campers rejected him, he had a wonderful girlfriend but left her when she got pregnant. Hoping to keep them safe from his world, fate will draw them back together, will he save them? Or lose them both forever.
1. Chapter 1

Thicker then Styx

**Fusedtwilight: A birthday fic for Mediate89 hope you all enjoy it, this is for you Mediate. This had no beta so forgive the extreme bad grammer.**

Vicki P.O.V

I knew he was going to cause me a lot of trouble the moment I saw him.

It was three years after the freak storm that hit Manhattan. No one could exactly recall what happened, some people claim they remember hearing sounds of thunder like great monsters roaring, there were even a few who claim they saw what happened, they claimed they saw monsters and gods.

The damage was devastating, but three years later it was just a bad dream. We cleaned up, we rebuilt, and now here we are letting loose. They were having a big bash down at the docks, everyone was there. Even a reject like me.

Sure I was an Italian American girl living in Manhattan with my mom, I was not vain but I am not stupid. I have long dark hair, nice tan skin, curvy hips, decent sized boobs. Lots of guys would go for a girl like me. If I didn't have the personality of a wild cat and dressed goth.

There was a big celebration going on down at the docks, to celebrate the damage finally being fixed to the city. It took so long because (A. we are in a recession. (B. A lot of shit had been broken. It wasn't as bad as Katrina had been for New Orleans but still pretty bad.

A few friends had dragged me to come with them, I left after an hour. I did not want to watch them smooching with their boyfriends while I just stood there. Thanks but no thanks.

So I decided to walk along the beach, get away from the loud noises, bright lights and obnoxiously happy people. Not many people were on the beach. The party was up on the docks after all. I did catch a couple here and there enjoying some alone time.

By the time I noticed him the party was a far away light in the distance and there was no one in sight except him. I can not tell you what drew me to him. Maybe it was his hair which was shaggy and black as the night, maybe it was his skin which was like alabaster, hell maybe it was the Aviator jacket he was wearing that drew me in.

He sat in the sand, watching the waves. Part of me screamed to run, to turn around and go back to the docks. _"He is trouble!" _my mind screamed at me. Like an idiot I ignored my thoughts and continued forward.

Something about this boy both attracted and repelled me. He looked like he was about my age, sixteen. His shoulders were broad and he had long legs. He turned to look at me as I got closer and I froze. His eyes were black as his hair, but I thought they were his best trait. I thought they were beautiful.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey," he said and went back to staring at the water.

"What are you doing so far from the party?" I asked.

"My friends dragged me there, I got board and left."

"Let me guess, their going out and you got tired of watching them smooch each other," I said with a smile.

He grinned at me. "How'd you guess?"

"Same thing with me. I'm Vicki, short for Victoria."

"I'm Nico, short for Nico Di Angelo," he said.

"Thats an Italian name," I said.

"You sound surprised."

"Well no offense, you have very light skin."

"I get it from my dad, he is deathly white." he smirked, as if he knew some private joke I was not privy too.

We spent the next few hours talking. Me telling him about my lousy mom, my dad who died, my miserable life at school. He told me his mom and sister died leaving him alone, he said his dad was still alive but they don't speak much.

"So where do you live?" I asked.

"A special...school I guess you would call it. I have a lot of family from my dads side who go there," he said.

I looked at my watch. "I better get going, my friends might be worried." I got up to go.

He grabbed my hand. "Vicki, please stay," he said.

I looked into his black eyes. They were so...lonely. So full of need. I recognized the look all to clearly, the same look I had when I looked in the mirror every day. I sat back down next to him. His fingers grazed my cheek, I shivered at how cold he felt. He pushed me down until I was lying in the sand, my heart was hammering like crazy.

I had never made out with a boy, hell I had never kissed one either. But he leaned down and planted his lips against mine and I no longer felt scared, or nervous, just safe and happy.

Now just to clarify we did not have sex. But we did become boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't know how but I fell asleep, only remembering the feel of him holding me in his arms. I woke up in my room, confused how I got there. I found a note with neat hand writing.

_See you later- Nico._

True to his word, later that night he did show up again. I don't know how he did it, one minute I was watching T.V in my room and he was just there, it was almost like he stepped out of the shadows. He brought a six pack of beer with him and a white rose. He said white looked good on me, brought out the color of my hair nice.

We drank some beer, talked, made some jokes, made out some more and I fell asleep and he was gone, leaving another note promising to see me again.

Three years later I wish I could say all was blissful for us, that we had that fairy tale happily ever after. But that was not it. For a while it was perfect. But There were problems. Nico was a drinker, he never hit me but he drank a lot of beer. Got into a lot of fights (Which he always won. I swear that kid could kick Chuck Norrises ass) sometimes he would show up blood and bruised, and when I asked what happened he would just say he got into a fight.

I sometimes think he was in a gang, they way he fought, the times he showed up cut up and bleeding, how secretive he was about this _school _he went to during the summer. Every time I asked him if I could go there one day he said no. Every time I asked if I could meet his friends he said no, when I asked him if I could meet his father he got really angry.

He was never mean to me, he never hit me, never called me ugly or fat to put me down. He was always so gentle, so loving. He made me feel...alive, needed. Like his life depended on me. When we made love he was so sweet and tender.

I loved Nico, I wanted to help him, but he kept me at a distance, never giving any hint to his life beyond me. It was like he was afraid. Afraid if I learned the truth something bad would happen.

But something bad did happen. I missed my period. Nico was in my room drinking, I hadn't drank a can. He was plastered now, laying on my bed as I played with his hair. His wonderful, shaggy raven black hair. He was stretched out on my bed, he had his shirt off, showing off his wonderful physique.

"Nico, we need to talk," I said.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

"Nico please, this is serious, I am scared," I said.

He got up and looked at me. "What is it? Is someone bothering you? Is it your mom? Is she starting her shit again?"

"No...Nico...I'm pregnant," I said.

His eyes went wide with shock. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, I missed my period, and I took a bunch of those home tests, they all came back positive. Nico?" I asked.

He got up off the bed and went to my window, he leaned against it. Looking out. His shoulders were tense.

"Nico I am sorry, we used protection, I was using the pill and you had condoms but these things happen. Nico what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We? What we? I am gone," he said. He grabbed his Aviator Jacket and put it on, he looked for his shoes and began to put them on.

"Nico, what do you mean?" I asked horrified.

"What does it sound like? You think I am going to be stuck raising a kid? Don't think so. Your on your own," he said.

"Nico please don't I'm sorry!" I got up and grabbed his hand. "Please I can't do this alone, I'm nineteen I can't raise a baby by myself." tears were running down my face. My heart was hurting.

He looked at me, those black eyes which once showed me warmth and love were now as cold and barren as the Antarctic. "Good by Vicki, good luck." he tore my hand away and walked out the door, and out of my life.

I stood there, unmoving, crying my eyes out. Then it hit me. The weight of the situation fell on me like a ton of bricks. I was nineteen, still so young, barely out of high school and now I am alone and pregnant.

What was my mother going to say? God I know what she would say. What was I going to do? This was going to ruin my life, I can't have this baby, I can't, I won't be my mother. What am I going to do? The answer is clear. But I fear I may not be able to forgive myself. What if Nico finds out?

What if he does? He won't care.

* * *

Hades P.O.V

I cursed my idiot son. He had such a good thing going for himself and he had to go and ruin it. Fool.

I blame myself. Had I been more of a father to the boy this may have been avoided. I won't take full responsibility. Nico should have known better. I always told him to tell her his true nature.

But he refused. He had an odd paranoia about her learning the truth. He feared if she found out he was a half-blood she would leave him or worse get drawn into his world and wind up like his mother and sister. Life for him hadn't improved much for him and the damned camp.

After the war things were going good for him, after he helped fight the battle he was a bit of a celebrity for the other bastards. But I warned him. I remember the same thing happened for me after the first war with the Titans. I had used my helm to steal their weapons which helped us win the battle and every one looked at me with awe and respect.

Then I became lord of the dead and the awe and respect turned to fear and hate. I tried to warn Nico but he was to lost in the glory and acceptance he was receiving from the others. Then as he got older his powers began to grow and he developed more abilities that his blood allowed. As a child of one of the big three he would have more power then the others. Powers of death are not the kind of thing others take lightly.

As his powers of death grew the fear of the campers returned and soon they began to reject him. Only Percy and his group staid with him. Which I was grateful for, but the sting of the others sudden rejection hurt my son. Reminded him that no matter what he is a child of death and the living will always fear him for it.

He began to get into fights, got a real attitude problem too, started drinking heavily and shirking his responsibilities. Then he met the girl Vicki and I was pleased he inherited my taste in women. I was even more pleased when instead of being another fling (He had been sleeping around a lot) she became something truly special to him.

She filled his hurt heart with love. He still drank a lot and got into fights, but she kept him from going any further into self destruction. She was slowly pulling him up. I tried to tell him to tell her who he is and where he comes from, but he refused. Now when she is with pregnant with his child the little prick goes and breaks her heart! What is he thinking.

Hellfire danced around my form as my anger grew. The spirits and hell hounds drew away from me in fear. I saw the human girl making plans to go to a clinic, to abort the baby. Nico's baby! My grand baby!

There was a special place for the spirits of babies and children in me realm. Contrary to the Catholics belief that unbaptized babies go to hell, babies, baptized or not when they die got straight to Elysium fields. But I refused to allow this to happen. I would not allow my son to ruin everything. I would not let this girl take the blood of my grandchild.

"ALECTO!" I roared.

She flew down with her sisters. They were timid as they approached. They knew I was not in a mood to be trifled with. "Master?" they bowed.

"I have a very important task for you," I said.

* * *

Five years later

Nico's P.O.V

I thrust my sword into the Dracanae and she screeched as her life force was drained.

She had been one of the remaints of Luke's army. "Nico look out!" Percey called.

I turned in time to see another of the foul things rushing me. I smiled and pointed a finger at her, a jet of fire shot from my finger. The Dracanae screeched in pain as the hell fire burned her. I admit there were times when I cursed being a son of Hades, other times roasting a monster made it worth while.

Within minutes both of the Dracanae were dust. I put my sword in its sheath and cracked my neck. "Not bad," Percy said nudging the smoldering pile of ashes with the toe of his shoe. "Sorry I called you at the last moment, I didn't think there would be such a bad infestation."

"No problem, I needed to vent."

"You really have developed your powers pretty well."

"Hellfire sure does beat ocean water any day," I smirk.

"Hey I'll have you know I could have taken down the entire nest myself if we had been in a more secluded area," Percy said with a frown. "But unleashing a mini hurricane in a city would cause a bit of collateral damage."

"What ever." I shrug.

"So how have you been? It's been eight months since last I saw you and it was for a mission then too," he said.

"Same old same old, fighting monsters, getting wasted, getting laid."

Percy looked at me funny. "Listen Nico, me and Anna are going to have dinner with some friends, we want you to come."

"Why?" I asked him bluntly, "Who would want a child of Hades there?"

"Me and Annabeth do," Percy said. "Seriously Nico, I am worried about you. You drink a lot and disappear for months and I'm just worried about you."

I snorted. "Thanks dad. Now if you excuse me I have a better place to be."

I headed for the shadows. I heard Percy move behind me. "Nico wait!"

To late, the shadows caressed me like a lover and in a few steps I was miles away from Percy. Walking into the bar I sat at the usual table I sat at and ordered a beer, and a shot of whiskey. There was a mirror on the wall opposite of me. I need to shave, I was starting to grow a beard.

I was in a foul mood now. Well now days I was always in a foul mood. I have been for five years now. That night when Vickie told me she was pregnant was the best and worst day of my life. The best because I was going to be a daddy and the worst because I was not going to watch him or her grow up.

"It was a real shitty thing to do, but I had to. I wanted my kid to have a normal life. I wanted her/him to fight school yard bullies, not age old monster. I wanted him/her to have a real family, ironic seeing how I won't be there.

Why did I do this? Because I want him/her to be happy. But if I was in his/her life she would be drawn into a world I lived in. A world where she had to always fight monsters, a world where your own kin reject you because they fear you. No, this was for the best.

God how I missed Vickie. I missed her voice, her scent, the feel of her hands playing with my shaggy hair. It had been five years since I last saw her, crying and broken. Maybe I should visit her, make sure her and the baby are okay. I may not be a part of their lives, shouldn't mean I can't check up once in a while.

* * *

Vickie P.O.V

Five years.

Five years since I last saw that bastard who stole my heart, five years since I killed my baby. Our baby. My baby. Nico's baby. I regretted it ever since. I got real depressed, I even considered suicide. If my dad could do it I could do it right? Like father like daughter right? Well I came real close, had the blade pressed to my wrist. But I chickened out and continued on with my miserable life.

It hadn't been easy to do the abortion, had to spend a lot of the money I saved up. Had to bust my ass at work to make up for it. Most girls work hard to spend their money to buy make up or cloths, me I had to work hard to make up for the money I paid for an abortion.

That was five years ago. Now I am in college. Still busting my ass to make enough money to keep going here. It was easy, I simply put all that depression into my studies. I graduated with honers. The best thing about going to College was I got a dorm and moved out from mom's. She never knew about the abortion. Never would.

My life was....okay. College was going good, I had a good job with good hours and great pay and amazing benefits. I had more friends and hanged out with them a lot. I was still a goth but no one cared. I wasn't the only one, its nice to have goth friends.

Yeah life was great, so why do I want to end it? I have nothing to complain about. Life was great. But even though I had a smile on my face, why did I want to end it? Every day I struggled to get up out of bed and exist. I felt so disconnected from the world. I feel like I am underwater and I can't get air.

The last several days have been odd. I keep getting the feeling I am being...watched. Every time I walk campus at night (Which I make sure I am accompanied by at least one friend.) I feel like someone is there, hiding in the shadows. I keep these thoughts to myself, not wanting to freak out my friends.

It was weird, I haven't had these feelings since....since Nico was still with me. All those times he just seemed to walk out of the shadows, I seemed to gain a sense of when he was coming. It couldn't have been Nico. It had been five years since I last saw him. Why would he come back after five years.

I feared what would happen if he came back and learned what I did. If Nico found out I aborted the baby I would just die.

I figured it was simple some paranoia mixed with a nice helping of fear. So I put that feeling away and continued going through life, as hard as that was.

* * *

Nico P.O.V

I found her at her college. It was easy enough, the wonders of Google truly never cease.

For the past week I have been following her. It was creepy and stalkerish I know but I couldn't just go up to her after five years and be all 'Hey was in the neighborhood that I'd see how you and the kid were doing.'

So I watched her from a distance, using my powers over darkness and mist to follow her and cover my tracks doing it. For all the other mortals it was simple. But not for Vickie. It wasn't easy to pull the wool over her eyes. She saw through mist, like Percy's friend Elizabeth. So I had to rely on my powers as a child of Hades. We can do more then control the dead, shadow travel, shoot hell fire and such. We can hide our presence naturally from mortals or weak minded creatures. Dad could do it, how ever it didn't work on other gods or people who could see through mist so he used his helmet which made him completely undetectable.

I watched her during the night, using the darkness to hide as I followed her. Sometimes she would look right at me and I swear she was about to see me. But then she would look away. Just like the old days when I would use my powers to sneak into her room. Chiron said some humans ability to pierce the mist can actually grow. The more they are exposed to it the more they become immune.

During the day I had spirits follow her. The bitched and moaned about the day light. Spirits are nocturnal, they prefer the cover of night to move around. They followed her and told me what she did, her schedule, her movements, her schedule.

I was a bit surprised she was not with our child. All her time was spent either in class, in her dorm studying, or with her friends. She seemed to be happy, on the outside. But I knew she was suffering. I was real good a sensing misery on a person, it clung to them like a scent. And her eyes, there was something...dead in her eyes.

I figured she must of given the baby up for adoption. That would explain why she never made no call, or e-mails to anyone about a baby. It would also explain this dark aura about her.

Finally after a week I decided to make my move. I Shaved my face, making sure not a single hair was on my cheek or chin, I got some new cloths that weren't covered in tears, singes, or blood. Got a new Aviator jacket. I didn't bother with my hair, I washed it to get the oil and grease out but I left it shaggy. She loved my hair when it was uncombed.

I waited for a night to come when she would be alone. A night when she thought she would be alone to think and study her books. Not knowing she was going to have an old friend show up.

* * *

Vickie P.O.V

I was in my room alone. My room mate was out with her boyfriend and I had a test next week I had to study for. I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something was going to happen.

So I wasn't surprised when a knock came from the door. Sighing, thinking it was my room mate having forgotten something for her date. Imagine my surprise when instead of my room mate it was Nico standing there.

"Hello Vickie," he said with a small smile.

"Nico?" I breathed. He had gotten taller since I last saw him. He had to be five foot eleven now. His hair had gotten a little longer and was still shaggy and black, he still had the most lovely yellow eyes, he still had skin like alabaster, he was still everything I had loved, only know he was a man.

He walked in with out an invitation and instead of running out the door screaming like every instinct in my body was telling me to do. Instead I closed it and turned to face him. His back was turned to me and what a back it was. He had more muscles now, I could see it in his neck.

He was looking around my room, inspecting everything from my bed, to my computer to the picture I had of my bed of me and him. "How have you been Vickie?" he asked.

"Okay," I said.

I was so nervous right now. I wanted to smack the shit out of him for coming here all non chalat like a walk in the park. I wanted to scream and yell and beat at him, to blame him for making me kill our baby. If he had just staid with me everything would have been okay. We could be together with our now five year old baby. So many emotions were swelling around in me.

But as much as I wanted to hurt him I also wanted to go to him, to have him wrap his arms around me and kiss me and love me and all that. I wanted it to be like the last five years had never happened. Like I hadn't made the dumbest mistake of my whole life.

"You look good Vickie," he said.

"You too, I guess." You look fan-fricken-tastic.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm surviving," I said.

He sighed. "Look Vickie, I am sorry to have just sprung up on you like this, but I wanted to see how you were doing."

"So a simple phone call couldn't have sufficed?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to hang up on me," he said.

"Yeah so instead you just pop back into my life after five years. Real smooth Nico, I applaud your sensibilities," I said.

"Look Vickie, I am sorry I just left. But I had to. I wasn't ready to be a dad and I had, still have a lot of shit in my life that I just didn't want you involved in."

"So you just left me alone? You left me alone to raise a baby all by myself when I could barely take care of myself and I was still trying to work out my life and I had no one to turn to?" any feeling of happiness I felt to see him again was quickly repressed by rage so hot I swear I saw red.

Walking right up to him I brought my hand up and slapped him right across the face. His white skin was stained red in the shape of my hand.

"Do you think I was ready to be a mom? Do you know what I went through? The pain? The loneliness? The fucking guilt! I needed you! I had no one! I couldn't go to my mother, I couldn't go to my friends, they couldn't understand what I was going through. I suffered because of you Nico, and all because you were trying to be noble. Fuck you Nico Di Angelo, fuck you and the horse you rode in on!"

He rubbed his cheek. "I am sorry, I was trying to protect you...both of you. My life...its a mess, always has been and always will be. There are things I can not even begin to tell you about. If I did...if I staid with you, you would have been in so much danger, you have no idea."

"Thats the problem, you didn't trust me Nico. I told you every thing about me, I told you things I kept bottled up, what could you have that topped that?"

His eyes flashed with hidden knowledge. "You'd be surprised."

I shivered at the dark look. "Well maybe if you told me then maybe I might understand. But it doesn't matter, whats done is done. Now leave."

"Alright, but first can I know something?"

"What?"

"Whose looking after our kid?"

My blood went cold. "What?"

"I have been following you the past week. You have not left campus except to go to work, you have made no phone calls, written no notes, nor received any mail of any kind. I can only assume you gave the kid up for adoption."

I bit my lower lip and looked away. My heart was hammering in my chest.

"Loom I don't blame you. Like you said you were young and alone. I would like to know if it was a boy or a girl and who the family that took it in was."

"Why so you can show up and and ruin their lives?"

He frowned at me. "No, I would like to maybe catch a glimpse, maybe keep an eye on him or her in case they need help."

"Help? What you going to lend them money?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Well my father is kind of loaded. He went through a bit of a pinch a while ago but he found someone that was able to make his business run more smoothly. All he has to worry about is a bunch of over expensive employes."

"I thought you and your dad weren't talking?"

"Were not, but I have ways."

"See thats another thing, more secrets even now. I don't know anything about you Nico, all I know is your mom was Italian, her and your sister are dead, you went to a private school during summer, your dad is Greek and loaded but you and him haven't talked in years, thats all I know, tell me something Nico for gods sake! I gave you everything I had, my heart, my body, my soul! I gave up our child because of you! And you can't even tell me who you really are!"

Sorrow graced his face. "Just tell me where it is."

"No."

"Vickie please," he begged.

"No, you can't come in to my life after all these years then expect me to tell you shit." because if I tell you the truth then its all over.

"I am surprised you don't have no photos. I figured you would have had one photo....Vickie, how did you have the baby?" he asked.

"Well when a woman has a baby it comes out her-"

"Thats not what I mean!" he snapped and I flinched. "You said you couldn't go to your mother then who did you go to? You could not have had a baby all by yourself."

"I found a couple who could not have a kid themselves."

"How did you hide it from your mom?" he asked. His eyes had narrowed suspiciously.

"I moved out, I was old enough, I moved in with the couple an-"

"Bullshit!" he hissed. He took a big threatening step forward and I backed up until I hit the door. "I know when someone is lying. Where is our baby?"

"Nico please just go," I sobbed.

His hands slammed against the wall on either side of me, he brought his face really close to mine and for the first time I felt fear of him. I have felt anger, love, exasperation, annoyance, joy, affection, need, but never fear. But now it radiated off him in waves.

"Where is the baby?" he asked again.

"I...I...Got rid of it."

An icey silence filled the room. "Got rid of it?" he asked his eyes going wide.

"I couldn't do it Nico, I was to young and I couldn't have it and just give it up so I had an abortion."

"You had an abortion? You killed our baby?" he asked, pain filled his eyes.

"Nico I'm sorry, I couldn't do it. You left me and I was broken an-"

He grabbed my arms in a bone crushing grip that was sure to leave a bruise. "You fucking killed our baby!"

"You fucking left me you bastard!" tears were running down my face. "I was broken and helpless, I had no one to turn to. What was I supposed to do?"

He bared his teeth at me and I flinched away. "Do you know what you have done?"

"I did what I had to," I said weakly.

He let me go and backed away. He looked at me with such anger and pain. "I thought you were better than that. I thought, of all the people on the world you would be the last to kill your own child."

The shadows and darkness bent and shifted, wrapping around him, engulfing him. "I was wrong."

He disappeared and the shadows went back to normal. I fell to the ground, not caring my arms hurt, not caring about the test next week, nor that Nico had been swallowed by living shadow. In fact I don't care about nothing now.

Something in me broke, Nico was gone once again taking with him a piece of my life, only this time, I won't live it through.

**Fusedtwilight: Not bad for a fic with no beta....who am i kidding. Part two will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thicker then Styx

Chapter 2

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to fluffy things r cute, ChAoS MiZoRe, whosaidicared, Cherubgurl96, and lemonstickinsect for your reviews, I am glad you all liked it so far. I was nervous when I typed it. I am more used to doing twilight fanfiction and this was my first time trying something else besides vampires, plus there is no beta so everything you see is what I write like with no editing. I hope you all like this chapter. **

Nico P.O.V

I had to get out of there. Rage was consuming, rage, guilt, disbelief, shock. How could she have done that? How could she have killed our child?

I had to leave, if I didn't I was going to do something I was going to regret. I could not lay all the blame on her, she was right, if I hadn't left her. Damn it! If I hadn't left her alone. I was such a fucking fool. Who would help her if not me? Her mom? Please her mom hates her.

Why didn't I sense it die? Was it even alive when they killed it? Is there a time when an egg is just an egg or a fetus a fetus? When does a baby become a baby? When do we develop a soul?

I was in the a forest. The bleeding ripped bodies of a few bunnies littered the ground. Years ago when I was being trained by Minos he taught me how to summon the spirits from the underworld. Back then I had used freaking happy meals to try and control them.

Minos had told me to use the blood of the living, like in that old poem when Odysseus gave that dead prophet a lamb to feast on. Something about the blood of life helps anchor a spirit to our world, helps give them focus and regain their memories. Minos had told me to use a cat, or a bunny, or a deer, anything that was alive could be used.

But me being ten was unable to sacrifice anything let alone a bunny. But now I was older and colder. I was trying to summon my child. Three attempts and all I got were the spirits of three children who had died, one was an African child who died of starvation, one was a little girl whose mother went mad and drowned her in a tub, another was a small baby who died of lung infection in the nineteen thirty's.

I growled in frustration. Why wasn't this working? I was no longer that inexperienced boy who used happy meals to summon the dead, I was a man who all spirits bowed to in respect and fear. I have summoned heroes and villains alike. I who can shoot hellfire from my finger tips, I who can summon monsters from the pits of tarterus, I who can bend darkness and shadows to my whim. And I can not even summon the soul of my own child.

"Excuse me sir, but may we go now?" the little girl asked.

"Tell me, all of you do you know where the souls of all unborn children go?" I asked.

The baby spoke. "They all go to Elysium sir. All souls of children go there."

"Always? They go no where else?"

"No sir, they are pure, untainted by evil. Only Elysium will have them."

"Tell me have you met any children younger then you who were killed in the womb five years ago?" I asked.

"Sadly sir yes I have, lots and lots of children, some so young they didn't have the chance to develop into a boy or a girl. But I can not recall all of them, so many children die, it is immpossible to keep track of them all."

"This one was special, this one was a half-blood, my daughter or son. I am not sure which."

The three spirits looked at one another, then the starved black boy spoke. "I have never seen a half-blood who was killed while in the womb, the gods like to make sure their offspring grow up so they make sure the mother and child are well hidden and protected."

"Damn it, then do me a favor. Look around Elysium see if you can find such a being. When you find one let me know. The child is special, a grandchild of Hades. Do this and I will put in a good word to my father to make sure all three of you are reborn into good loving families," I said.

"Really?" they asked.

"Really, now go."

They disappeared, giggling, happy at the thought of my promise. Soon I was left alone. I looked at the remains of the three rabbits and contemplated my next move. I could keep trying to summon the child, I now knew where to look. Instead of search the entire underworld I need only look in Elysium. But Elysium is still a very vast place, the child had no name so that would slow things down.

So I could keep trying to summon him/her but it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Or I could simply go to my father and ask him myself....I think I better start stocking up on bunnies.

First I need to return to camp. I am tired and I need to rest. Tomorrow I will restart my efforts.

I will find my baby, nothing will stop me. Nothing and no one. I lost my mother, I lost my sister, I will not loose my child.

* * *

Vickie P.O.V

It was a cliche I know.

Slitting my wrists in the bathtub. Plus add the fact I am goth and it makes it even more eye rolling. It was two hours after Nico left and I had to get ready. First I started on the notes. I didn't want to leave with out saying a final farewell to the people in my life.

First I wrote a note to my mother, telling her how she was mean and nasty and a horrible mother but that I forgive her. No point in holding a grudge when you are dead. I told her I hope she can find happiness and move on with her life now that I am gone.

I wrote a few notes to some real good friends, telling them not to feel guilty, there was nothing they could do, I died a long time before I met them. I wrote some notes to a few professors, thanking them for being such wonderful teachers and not to feel like they failed me, I failed myself a long time ago.

The last and shortest note I wrote was to Nico. It was only a few words, _I am sorry, please forgive me. I love you._

I made a note and put it on the bathroom door for my roommate for when she comes home. I didn't want her to walk in and find me dead and bloodless, I owed her more than that.

I filled the bathroom with scented candles, filling the room with their sweet scent. When the water was at the right temperature I got in. I didn't do it right away, I took time to enjoy the bath, enjoying what little time I had left. Then after a while the water began to cool and I picked up the razor and I winced as I cut my wrists.

I was never into cutting, I may be goth but I am not a cutter. Well I guess I am now. I did not enjoying the pain, but at least it helped me feel something. I did my other wrist and put the blade back on the side of the tub and watched as the water began to bloom scarlet. I was beginning to feel tired, the world was becoming fuzzy. I closed my eyes and whispered a name. "Nico."

A single tear fell down my cheek, I felt it trail down my cheek and I swear when it hit the water, it sounded like waves crashing against the rocks.

A baby began to cry in the distance, I opened my eyes still in my bathroom. I got up and put my white robe on. I had to find that baby, the poor thing sounded so lost and scared. I opened the door and instead of my room I was in a vast hall. The walls were obsidian black, the light from the lights from the fire place and the candles on the chandelier shined off the walls. Statues and exquisite pieces of art filled the room.

A round table stood in the middle of the room, filled with a wondrous feast. Ham, turkey, grapes, apples, all kinds of exotic dishes that some I recognized, others not so much. I walked up to the table, the baby was still crying, but as I got closer to the table, the louder the baby cried. Was it at the table? Was it one of the food? Had some evil man stolen it and prepared it as his lunch.

I got to the table and the crying stopped. "Welcome Victoria, please sit, I would have words with you."

I looked up. A man sat in a black chair made from rock and bone. His skin was chalky white, his hair and eyes were black as night, his eyes had an intense look, I knew from the power that radiated of him he was someone to respect, someone to worship. He was tall, ten feet at least, he wore a black silk toga, a golden crown was worn upon his head.

He was very handsome, he was so lithe and graceful I wanted to go to him and abase myself to him, to worship him for the god he was.

"Please, sit," he said waving his hand to the chair.

I sat down, unable to take my eyes off him. There was something very familiar about him. But I could not place it.

"I apologize for interrupting you. Normally I don't interfere and prefer to let things take their course, but I am in need of your assistance and I believe you are the only one who can assist me."

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled and it sent chills down my spine. "Let me give you a hint. I rule the underworld, my ferryman is Chiron, one of the rivers in my domain is the river styx."

"Oh my god! Your the devil! Its just like how I read in Dante's inferno. I'm in hell aren't I? This is my punishment for what I did!"

"No!" he thundered. "I am not the devil you twit! Freaking Dante, ripping of my material to add to his books. No I am Hades, god of the dead."

"Hades?" I asked.

"Yes, Hades. Also called the silent one. Husband to Persephone, brother to Zeus and Posiden, called Pluto by the Romans, all that."

"But why am I here? I mean I thought I was supposed to be ferried across the river Styx and judged by those three kings," I said recalling my Greek mythology.

"Well good to see you are not entirely unschooled. Normally yes you would go through normal procedure but I pulled you all the way here so we could talk in private. Normally I don't get things so spiffy when I have guests over but you are a bit of a special case."

He took a drink from his goblet. "Um, not that I am ungrateful but why am I here sir, I mean your godliness," I said. I was way out of my league. I have never been in front of a god before. They didn't cover that in Sunday school. Hell they didn't have anything to do with Greek myth in Sunday school.

"Well my son has taken a liking to you and as usual things have gone as they say 'All Greek tragedy.'"

"You're son?" I asked. Then I realized why he looked so familiar. The black eyes, the hair, the skin. He looked like Nico. Nico is his son. Nico is the son of Hades. I remembered how Nico had melted into the shadows back in my room.

So that was what he meant by his father being old school Greek. I thought he meant his dad was old fashioned or something. I was beginning to understand why Nico didn't want me to meet his dad, he was scary as hell.

"I see from the look of surprise in you're eye you have realized the truth, yes Nico is my son. A disappointment yes but still my son."

"So are you going to punish me for...for killing the baby?" I asked.

Made sense, it was his grand baby. I was starting to get scared. I know that the gods could be really creative.

He looked at me and I shrank away. "No, any sins you might have transgressed I did not bring you here to be punished for, but this is personal. Since you told my son he has been trying to summon your child's soul, I fear he will try to resurrect her like he tried to do his sister. But I fear he will be more determined now then he was then. Problem is he will mess things up if he keeps things up. He is on a one way road for trouble and you are the only one who can help him."

"Me? What can I do?"

He took a bite of an apple. "Your voice is the only voice he would listen to now, he will not stop until he has his daughter back. I can not allow that."

"Daughter? I...I could have had a daughter?"

"Yes. But she is mine now and I am not known for being the giving kind. Go to my son, go to him and talk him out of any hair brained idea's he will come up with to get your daughter back and I promise on the river Styx you will be with her for all eternity."

He tossed my an apple. "But hurry though, I fear he will try something really stupid soon."

I woke up back in the bathtub. I got up and looked at my wrists. There were no cuts or marks on my skin, no blood in the water. Was it a dream? Was it all just a really weird bad dream? I went to grab my robe and paused. Thereon my robe was an apple.

* * *

Nico P.O.V

I woke up in my cabin.

I did not know what time it was, I had not installed windows when I built it. The inside of my cabin had few bunk beds. I was the only living child of Hades and I was probably going to be the only one for a really long time so I hadn't bothered to add to many beds.

The only light in the cabin came from a few oil lamps and of course the fire place. I got up and went over to my dresser and picked my cloths for the day.

"My lord, there is a visitor at the gates," Gregory said.

Gregory was a small gargoyle statue. I had placed a few on the out side as watch dogs in case someone tried to sneak in. I wasn't to worried about privacy, no one dared come near the Hades cabin.

"Who is it Gregory?" I asked.

"Tis mistress Sarah."

I sighed. Sarah was from the Hecate cabin. Her mom was the goddess Hecate. Goddess of (Among many things) witches, so Sarah was really good at magic. She had been one of the few at the camp who would go near me. She had an odd obsession with death. So she liked me a lot. She liked to flirt with me a lot.

Her coming was both good and bad, bad because I would have to put up with her flirting, good because she could prove useful in helping me with my mission. She knew a lot spells.

"Let he in," I said.

The doors opened and I winced as the light hit my eyes, it must be noon. She walked in, the doors closed behind her. She smiled at me. Late night? She asked.

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"It's past noon." she sniffed the air. "But instead of reeking of booze you reek of death magic. Oh Nico, you naughty little boy, what have you been up to?" she asked with a smirk.

"I was up late summoning spirits," I said.

"Any particular reason?" she asked.

"Trying to find my baby," I said.

I watched in amusement as her eyes got wide. "Baby? What baby?" I told her about Vickie and what happened last night. "Damn, talk about soap opera like. So what you want to summon your kid? Shouldn't be to hard for the ghost king."

"It shouldn't but I am having a lot of trouble trying to find him or her. I am going to keep on trying tonight, I could use some assistance," I said.

"Hmm, sure, I am always willing to tap into some death magic. Were going to need some sacrifices. The bigger the better. We'll have to hunt up some deer."

"No problem."

"You know, you could just ask your dad," she said carefully. She knew how I felt about Hades.

"I do not need his help," I said.

"Not yet, but if you can not find her then what are you going to do. Your powers over death are great, but you have limits, he does not."

"I am well aware of that," I snapped, "But I will save him as a last option."

"Alright. We'll go hunt some deer and then as soon as night falls we'll find some place to do the summoning. If you want I can get my cabin to help."

"No, this is private, I want to keep this as quiet as possible," I said.

"Okay." she laid down on my bed and grinned. "Before we hunt lets have some fun."

"I'm tired, I just got up, I am not in the mood," I said.

"Oh come on Nico, its been ages," she pouted. "I need a real man."

I sighed and climbed on top of her. She smiled as I began to kiss her. "I swear, I sometimes think you are one of Aphrodite's," I said.

"Hey, don't put me in the same lot as those idiots," she scowled.

We made out for a while. This was our relationship. It was purely physical. Sure we had some affection for one another, but it was not love, it was about need, it was about desire, it was about sex. We were just friends, with great benefits.

* * *

Vickie P.O.V

So Nico was the son of Hades and he was now trying to bring back our daughter. Now Hades wants me to find Nico and convince him to stop trying...great. If only I knew where to find him.

The next morning I got up and got dressed. I took all the notes I made and ripped them to shreds. My room mate hadn't come back last night, I am glad one of us is having a good time. I did the only thing I could think of, I went to classes. Today in art class we were going to be drawing a nude subject.

I don't know how I was supposed to draw someone naked when I was trying to figure out how to find Nico. I mean my whole world was just turned upside down. The Greek gods were real, all those myths and legends were true. And I was in love with a man who was half god.

I had gathered my pencils and paper and headed down to class. I was at the vending machine the damn thing had swallowed my dollar and I was pissed. I was banging on the damn thing when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, might I lend a hand?"

The voice was perfectly hypnotic. The kind of voice that you want to listen to forever. I turned and found the owner of the voice was even better. She was....amazing, now that I try to recall I can't exactly tell you what made her so wonderful, the best I can recall was she had blue eyes and blonde hair. But I can not recall exactly what made her so beautiful. It seemed like when I thought her face was plump and full, it changed to be pointed and boney, one moment her lips were thin then plump.

I moved aside and she gently tapped the vending machine. The bottle fell from the machine. She grabbed it and handed it to me. "Thank you," I said.

She smiled at me and I blushed. I didn't do girls but she was so beautiful. "No problem Victoria," she said.

"Wait, have we met?" I didn't tell her my name.

"Not in person, but you have felt my influence since you met Nico," she smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Aphrodite, goddess of love," she said.

"Not another one," I said. Two gods in one day, was I having a religious crises or something?

She laughed and it was like wind chimes. "Fear not I am going to help you."

"Wait, why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because you love him dear, I could taste it a mile away, I have had my eyes on you and him since you first met. Love so dark yet so compelling, so full of pain yet still burning so bright. I am rooting for you to win after all."

"You are?"

"Of course, a son of Hades and a mortal girl? I am not the only god/goddess interested in this. As much as Hades will hate it some of us won't be able to keep away from this. When will be the next time we can see such a thing?"

"Is that why you are here?" I asked.

"Yes and no, I am the model you were going to draw today."

I felt disbelief, how in the hell was I supposed to capture her beauty? It was to perfect for words let alone chalk and ink.

"Instead I think it best you skip school for a few days."

"What?"

"Victoria, Nico needs you. He is in a real dark place right now, only your love can save him," she said. "Go to him before it is to late."

"But I can't skip class, I have a job and all that and I don't even know where to look and-" she pressed a single perfect finger to her lips, she smelled so sweet, like all the smells I like, jasmine, vanilla, Nico.

"I have already taken care of all that, you need to go to Los Angela's, you will find him there."

She turned around and left, walking like a majestic cat. Leaving and heading straight for my room I found my room mate Annabeth was there already. "Hey Vickie, whats up? I thought you were in art class today?"

"I was, but I have to leave."

"What? For how long?" she asked.

"I don't know, a few days a week." I went over to my lap top and tried finding the quickest way to get to L.A

"Vic, why do you want to go to L.A?" she asked.

"Its private," I said.

"Vickie stop, your scaring me," she said touching my shoulder.

I turned to face her. "Annabeth, do you love Percy?" I asked.

Percy was her boyfriend. I have met him before, he is a real nice guy. He reminded me of Percy, they both had ADHD and dyslexia. Anna to had those same things, I can only imagine what that is going to do to any kids her and Percy have.

"Yes of course," she said.

"Well...could you forgive him? If he left you alone when you needed him the most and he showed up five years later and...shit." I covered my face with my hands and began to cry.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Is that what happened to you Vickie?" she asked.

"Oh god Anna, I've screwed up so badly, things have gotten so crazy, I don't know what to think any more. He's going to do something really stupid and I have to go to L.A to stop him."

"Don't worry, everything will work out." her gray eyes were filled with warmth as she said this. Her calm and certainty helped me feel better. "So what is his name?" she asked.

"Nico," I said.

She froze, her eyes narrowed. "Nico? Nico Di Angelo?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Tall, black hair and eyes, hair is shaggy, likes to were aviator jackets and has white skin and a bit buff?"

"Thats him right on the dot, have you met him before?" I asked.

"Vicky, I need you to tell me the exact dumb thing he is going to do," she said.

"Well, I'm not sure. His dad came to me and told me-"

"Hades! Hades met with you!"

"How did you know about his dad....oh sweet Jesus, Anna are you a god too?" I asked. Three gods in one day? What is going on?

"Not exactly. I know Nico because we go to the same camp," she said.

"You mean that private school he told me about?"

She laughed. "Well it is private to a certain group of people, and we do learn stuff there. But me and Nico are half-bloods."

"Your a kid of Hades too?"

"No, no, no, no. My mom is Athena."

I felt like I was going to faint.

"Listen, as you know by now all the gods are real...the Greek ones any way. In all those stories you hear about them falling in love with mortals and having kids right?"

I shook my head up and down.

"Well they still do. Their children are called half-bloods. There is a camp where we go to to train in our powers and learn how to fight."

"And this camp is in L.A?" I asked.

"No, I can't tell you where. I have an idea why he is going to L.A, but I need you to tell me the whole story, what drove him to go there and all that."

I looked away in shame. A part of me was screaming _Don't tell her!_ But another part was screaming _Tell her! Its for Nico!_ Finally the latter won out. "Alright, just promise me you won't judge me," I said.

So I told her, I told her how Nico and I met, I told her how it was so perfect being with him, how I thought he was in a gang because he would show up bloody and bruised sometimes (she laughed at the gang part) I told her about how he left me and how I had the abortion, I told her how the last five years were the worst in my life, I told her about him popping back up and me telling him the truth, I told her how last night I tried to slit my wrists but Hades saved me, I told her about Aphrodite and coming back up here.

By the time I was done I felt good. Not in the way where I could forget all my troubles and move on, but the kind of good that comes when you tell someone a whole bunch of shit that you kept bottled up for so long and it feels like a weight has been lifted off your chest.

I expected lots of things to be in her eyes, anger, judgment, disgust. But all I said was warmth and understanding. "You don't hate me do you?" I asked.

"No, why would I hate you?" she asked.

"Because, I am a baby murderer."

She hugged me tight and firm. "That was a long time ago. You were young and alone, no one to help guide you. I don't think you need anyone to judge you Vickie, you have been torturing yourself long enough."

"What am I going to do?" I asked, "What is so special in L.A?"

Her face became grim. "Its the entrance to the underworld. Its in L.A," she said.

"What? I thought it would be in Greece," I said.

"Yeah, these things have a mind of their own, they move around," she said.

"Move around?"

"Yeah, makes trying to find them annoying when they do decide to move," she said, "I don't know why Hades would want you to go to L.A, if Nico decided to go to the underworld he need not take that rode," Anna said.

"Are there many ways to get there?" I asked.

"A few, there is the main entrance in L.A, Nico can go there because he is a child of Hades, humans can go there too but they have to go the old fashioned way."

"You mean they have to die?" I asked.

"Yeah, they have to die," she said.

"What am I going to do Anna? I can't do this, gods, monsters I am way over my head," I said.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone, you'll have me and Percy."

"Percy? Him too?" I asked.

"Yep, son of Posiden," she smiled.

She got up and began to pack a bag. She grabbed a cell and dialed Percy's number. She talked to him briefly and told him to meet us at the bus station. She packed a bag.

"He'll meet us there," she said.

"Anna, thank you, for all of this," I said.

She smiled at me. "You and Nico are my friends. Me and Percy thought he had a special someone for years, but then he became more angry and recluse. It's obvious you both need one another."

We packed and set out for the bus station. Percy was already there waiting for us, he smiled when he saw me and gave me a hug. I appreciated it. We got on the bus and after we were seated I asked why we didn't just fly, Percy just said there was a limit to how far up he could fly.

"Lets just say my uncle still doesn't like it when I fly to close to his turf."

It was a longer trip by bus but one we had to make. I was anxious, I wish I could get some god to come down and just take me there in an instant. I remembered Aphrodite saying the gods were watching. That did not fill me with hope. I know enough about Greek myth to know the gods involvement in a story wasn't always a good thing.

* * *

Nico P.O.V

I cursed. We still failed. We had used deer, goats, birds and even a few cows, but no matter how big the sacrifice I still could not summon my child. Even with Sarah's help I still could not find who I was looking for. The woods were filled with the spirits of children.

Sarah has used every spell, incantation and written symbol she knew to help me with my search, but nothing worked.

"I don't get it," she growled, "we should have found the little brat by now!"

"Watch it," I said.

"I'm sorry Nico but this doesn't make sense. We should have found the kid by now," she said.

"Excuse me sir," I turned and saw the three ghost children from before.

"Have you found any information on my child?" I asked.

"Yes sir, your child is not in Elysium," the baby said.

"What? You said children go to Elysium."

"Yes, they do, we do," the boy said, "But all the spirits say the same thing. Your daughter is not in Elysium because she is not dead," the boy said.

"What?" I asked.

"The spirits say your daughter is not dead sir, she is alive and well," the baby said.

"Then where is she?" I asked.

"Sorry sir, we do not know," they said.

"What ever." I released them from this world and sent them all back.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sarah asked.

"Go back to Vickie and get some answers!" I said.

I felt the shadows twist and bend around me, my destination was already determined. I was going to go back and find her and demand the truth. She must have lied to me, she must have given it up for adoption. I would find my child. Nothing would stop me.

It was night time, no one was in her room, not even her. I checked her place of work, I checked her campus, I checked all the places I had followed her before, I could find her no where. I decided to snoop around her room to see if I could find any clues to where she went.

I found her computer and turned it on. I checked its history and found the last website she had been on, a bus website, destination. L.A

* * *

Vickie P.O.V

The bus had stopped at a rest stop so people could get some food and get rid of some of their jet lag.

I was outside the bus waiting for Percy and Anna to get back. I thought I saw something move from beyond the trees, curious I decided to check it out. As I drew closer I heard the sound of loud rowdy voices in the distance, like someone was having a party.

As I drew closer I noticed the smell of grapes and berries were thick in the air. It made my head fuzzy just from smelling it.

Before I knew it I was in a small clearing, there was a large group of women. Some were clothed, others were naked. They danced around a giant fire, and around a statue of a man with horns. They drank wine, I watched as it drizzled down their chins and chests, they ate fruit and raw meat. Their hair was wild and had twigs and leaves, many of them held long sticks wrapped in vines and tipped in leaves. When they tapped rocks with these sticks water would gush out, when they tapped the earth wine would bubble up and they would quickly drink it up, they would rake the earth with their nails and a milk like substance would bubble up, something thick fell from the sticks, honey.

I should stay hidden, they were obviously crazy. Stumbling onto crazy satanic worshiping women never ends well. But the smell made my head foggy, there was an energy in the air. It drew me forward, made me want to ride it, or be lost in it. To shrug of my responsibilities and worries.

They stopped dancing when they saw me. "Look sisters, we have a voyeur," one of the women said.

"Sorry for, interrupting. I'll just go." I turned to leave.

"No, stay," one of them called.

I turned and to my surprise found three of them had crossed the distance and were right in front of me. A strong spicy smell was coming off them, made me feel even more light headed. "How did she get past the mist?" one asked.

"She has true vision, thats how," another said.

"I think we should have her join us, she is to unique to just let go, and our master will be pleased to see we have added new blood," the other said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

They smiled, like a lion when it catches its prey. "We are members of the Thiasus, we are Maenad's."

"Maenads?" I asked.

"Servants of Dionysus, some say we were driven mad by him, but in truth he has helped us. Helped us reach a level of consciousness beyond what any mortal could hope. He took us and reshaped us into something better."

They took me by the hands and firmly took me to the front of the statue with the horns. "This is him in one of his forms. This Dionysus, the god who comes, known as Bacchus and Liber to the Romans. God of wine, theater, madness and ecstasy. He who is the twice born, first from his mothers body, then his fathers thigh, through him we are born, through him we are set free."

They made me kneel in front of the statue. "Join us, drink with us, run with us, hunt with us, be one with us and him. He will make you immortal, he will show you such pleasures and delights."

They took a cup and and handed it to me. The liquid it held was darker then blood and smelled so sweet, my throat burned to drink it.

"Simply drink this wine and say the words '_I give myself to madness and epiphany, I renounce all forms of rationality and civility, I shed my old life like dead skin and embrace eternity in the arms of Dionysus.' _say these words sister and become immortal, invincible, see such things, feel such things. Become his and he will show you such pleasures of the mind and body."

"He really is a wonderful lover," one of the maenads said rubbing her breasts.

"He used to come to us for children, then Ariadne and he forgot all about us. He still visits every so often, he gets so lonely from being banished from Olympus," another maenad said.

"But we will wait, what is time to an immortal? Drink sister, join us. Leave your old life behind, become wild and untamed." the maenad in in front of me pushed the cup closer to my face.

It was sooooo tempting. The thought of forgetting about it all, Nico, the baby, all the pain and guilt. It would be so easy, a small drink a few words and I can live again, I can forget.

"_Go to my son, go to him and talk him out of any hair brained idea's he will come up with to get your daughter back and I promise on the river Styx you will be with her for all eternity."_

Hades words rang in my head. The thought of Nico getting himself killed because of me, the thought of never seeing my baby girl again cleared the fog from my head.

"No!" I smacked the cup from her hands and it fell. "I can't, Nico needs me, my daughter needs me, I won't abandon them to run naked in the woods!"

A deadly silence fell the clearing, only the sound of the fire and the heavy breathing of the Maenads could be heard. "I so wish you hadn't done that."

The Maenads began to circle me, like sharks before they begin to feast. "Had you said yes you would have been immortal we would have shown you such sights."

"But now since you said no we must kill you."

"It is forbidden to see us in our ritual."

"Now we will tear you to pieces and feast on your flesh."

"And such lovely flesh, it will taste so wonderful."

They began to circle closer, their teeth bared and eyes filled with blood lust. I closed my eyes and waited for it to happen, images of Nico smiling and laughing raced through my head. _"Nico, forgive me."_

I heard something hit the ground nearby. "What is that?"

"Looks like a conch shell."

The sound of water shooting out from the earth filled the air, along with the Maenads angry shrieks The fire hissed as it was hit with a gush of water. Within seconds I was doused with water. I opened my eyes and saw Percy and Anna charging forward.

The Maenads charged forward. It was hard to follow. Everyone of them moved so quickly. Percy had a bronze sword in his hand. "Get Vickie!" he shouted.

Anna kicked a Maenad in the chin and came running for me, Percy screamed in pain as a Maenad clawed at his back. The Maenad screamed in pain, her fingers bloody, but from her own blood.

Anna grabbed me and we ran. I kept on looking back, watching as Percy was being out numbered. "Keep running!" Anna said.

"But Percy!"

"Don't worry, he's going to do his god of war thing!"

"What?"

I heard it before I felt it. The sound of electricity charging up. I turned back and saw a blue glow coming from the group of maenads. I could not see what, for they blocked my sight. But a second later a rush of blue. Percy rose into the aire, blue lightning danced around him. The maenad shrieked in pain as they were zapped, I swear I could see their bones.

I realized what she had meant by god of war. Percy looked like Kratos did when he was using Posiden's rage. A powerful wind blew forth from Percy. The trees bowed back as the wind blew from him. "I thought his dad was the god of the ocean," I said.

"He is, but Posiden is also the god of hurricanes, that includes gale force wind and lightning," Anna said.

"Oh," was all I said. If this was what Percy could do I wonder what Nico could de besides the whole shadow thing.

The wind died down and Percy returned to the ground. He came running to us, his sword had turned into a pen he pocketed. I realized he was wearing a lions coat. The bodies of the Maenads were unmoving and spread through out the clearing, their bodies blackened. So much for immortality.

"You okay?" Anna asked as he caught up with us.

"Yes, the pelt took the brunt of it, but damn those things can hit, god thing I bathed in styx, I might actually have been bruised." he said.

"Maenads are known for their strength," Anna said. "We need to go, that didn't kill them," she said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Maenads are very hard to kill trust me." We took off running from the clearing, as we past one of the bodies I swear the skin was beginning to turn less and less black.

We got back to the bus and no one seemed to notice we were wet or Percy had a lions pelt on. We sat in our seats in the back. "Why isn't the others saying anything?" I asked.

"Mist, keeps the mortals from seeing the strange things like monsters and stuff. Some humans can see through it. You are one of the few who can," Anna said.

"Thank you for saving me, I didn't mean to follow them, I saw someone moving in the trees and I got curious and...god I got careless, I could have been killed and Nico would be in trouble and...god."

I placed my hands on my head and rang it through my hair. "It's okay," Anna said.

"What were they doing out there?" I asked.

"Partying, Maenads wonder the woods, they find animals and people and either rip them to shreds and feast on the raw meat or they...well...mate with them," Anna said.

"Mate? With animals?" I said appalled.

"Disgusting I know, they lost to much of their humanity when Dionysus transferred his essence into them."

"Was it the mist that made my head fuzzy?" I asked.

"No, that is one of their powers, they can cause people to become drunk just from being around them. Dionysus is god of wine and madness. It was being near them that caused you to become light headed. Me and Percy could sense it and when we couldn't find you we knew something was up."

"There is a strip club near by. They must run the place," Percy said.

"What better place for a maenad to work," Anna said dryly, "Beer and sexual theater."

"Where did that water come from?" I asked.

"Me," Percy said with a smile, "I can manipulate water, I can summon it from petrified seashells and conchs. Used to drain me but now it is easy as pie," he said.

"You were pretty bad ass with the lightning and the hurricanes," I smiled.

He smiled, full of pride. Then his face turned dark. "I can't believe Mr. D would allow such creatures to exist."

"He is a god of madness. There used to be a time when he turned women by the dozens into meanads. He had hundreds of children he spawned from his female followers. Then he met Ariadne and she helped temper his madness so now he rarely ever makes them any more. Every once in a while he might take a liking to a woman and turn her into one but it happens rarely now."

"Good, the less of those things the better," I said.

"Once Dionysus regained some of his sanity many of the meanads regained theirs and became human again, there is less then fifty now," Anna said.

"We're not going to run into any more monsters are we?" I asked.

"Maybe, wait and see," Percy said.

"Great," I mumbled.

* * *

Nico P.O.V

I did not want to come here, but after I saw her computer I knew there had to be only one reason she would come to L.A. Hades.

I instantly traveled to the underworld and now sat waiting at his table. The door opened and he walked in. "Well, well the prodigal son returns," he taunted. "What was it you said when last we spoke? I hate you you cold uncaring bastard!" he imitated my voice perfectly.

"That was eight years ago," I said.

"Still after all this time?" he sat in his chair.

"I know we haven't talked in a while, and the last time we did I was a brat. But I need your help father," I said.

"Well I am willing to listen, but as for acting I am afraid that might be a different matter."

I told him about Victoria and the baby. His face never changed when I told him of my plight. "Well I applaud your taste in women, but I think we can both agree you handled that very badly," he said.

"Father please, the spirits tell me she is not in Elysium. You know every soul in the underworld, if anyone knows where she is it would be you," I said.

He leaned back. "Well maybe I do know where she is, maybe I don't what do you care?" he asked.

"What do I care? She is my child!" I said.

"Was she your child when you left her mother?" he asked his black eyes narrowing.

"Yes, but I had a good reason for what I did."

"Oh?"

"I didn't want her to end up like Bianca, or worse, me. Alone, feared, few friends. Hunted by monsters. Being a demi-god fucked up my life, I wanted her to have a chance," I said.

"Regardless, a man never runs from his responsibilities Nico. Though I can understand your side a little, I had to let you and your sister go to avoid that damned prophecy. But I always had you watched, I always made sure you were protected. Never once did you check to make sure they were okay, and lets face it, you would make a lousy father. The drinking, the drugs, the whores. What child would want you as a father?" he asked.

"I just want to see her, I just want...." tears began to leak from the corner of my eyes. "I just want her to know I love her."

"I am sorry Nico, you are my son and I admit it pains me to see you suffer. But you made your choices. You have brought such pain on the woman you love, she has been dieing all these years from the inside out, wrecked by guilt for what she did. I saw it in her eyes when she slit her wrists."

I looked at him in horror. My blood was frozen. Vickie slit her wrists? Was she...dead? Did another innocent person die because of me?

He saw the look in my eyes. "Fear not, I intervened. I felt pity for the poor thing, seeing how it was my dip shit of a son who put her in such misery. She is alive and well, although I use alive in the technical sense of the word. I should have let her pass, I should have let her meet her daughter. But she to had a choice and she chose to kill her own blood and as Olympus as my witness nither of you will see your child ag-"

Just then the shadows in the corner condensed and bent. Someone was shadowporting. "Grandpa!" a shrill little girls called.

A girl of the age of five came running out of the darkness. She wore a black drees and her black hair was pulled in a pony tail and tied in a black bow, her skin was a pale olive color, her eyes a dark.

"Grandpa, I taught Harley boo how to play dead! Isn't that amazing!"

Father was frozen, he clutched the arms of his chair with great force. He looked at the little girl and gave her a smile full of warmth and love, the kind of smile her only gave Persephone. "That is great Lily, why don'y you go play with Alecto and the others now," he said.

I looked at the girl and back to Hades. Then it hit me. The reason the spirit children could not find my daughter wasn't just because she wasn't in Elysium. It was because she was alive, alive and hidden by my father.

She looked at me with eyes that were mine, but she was a copy of her mother, only with paler olive skin. Her Italian heritage was strong. She looked at me curiously and smiled at me. "Hello, I am Lily, who are you?" she asked.

I was unable to speak. What does a man say to his child he meets for the first time?

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter will be the last chapter. It will be reallly long to. Will Nico and Victoria get their daughter back? What more must they face? Can they learn to forgive one another and themselves? Stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thicker then Styx

Chapter 3

**Fusedtwilight: Well here is the last chapter, this is for you Mediate89 I hope you enjoy the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter, it has been fun typing it. I hope this last chapter is satisfying for all of you.**

Nico P.O.V

Being a father was something I had not been expecting and hardly ever put my thought into. Then Victoria had told me she was pregnant, I recall for a moment, I felt such happiness, such pride. Victoria the love of my life was going to have a baby, my baby, we would get married, live together, get a dog, or a cat or both and I would get a real job and settle down and have a real family.

Yes, for one moment I was happy, because for a moment I had such a beautiful image in my head. Then it came crashing down when I realized getting a job would be difficult. As a son of the big three who is still coming into his powers I attract monsters like crazy. No way I could get a job and keep it, plus with my ADHD and dyslexia keeping a normal job would be tough.

Then I remembered my mother, Bianca and all the pain I had endured for being a son of Hades. I did not want my child growing up like I did. So I left, thinking Victoria and the kid were better off without me.

I wanted to keep my baby away from the gods and monsters as I possibly could, so I removed myself from the picture as well. Never telling anyone, Not even Percy that somewhere out there was a woman carrying my baby.

Now flash forward five years and here I was in the underworld in my dads palace and my daughter was right in front of me, alive and healthy, looking at me with the curiosity of a child. She was so beautiful, everything about her seemed so right and perfect. There was nothing about her I would change.

"Grandpa who is he?" she asked father.

Hades coughed, looking uncomfortable. "Well Lily he is a friend of mine and we are having a grown up talk so-"

"You bastard," I seethed. "All these years, all these years and you knew and you didn't tell me?" I had quickly found a new emotion to fill the stunned silence that had filled me. Rage. "All that time I spent trying to summon her and she wasn't even there!"

Lily came running at me. "Don't swear at grandpa!" she yelled she pulled her little fist back and punched me right on the dick. I heaved and fell to me knees, clutching my privates. "Jerk!" she spat.

She then went running to father and jumped up in his. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she continued to glare at me. Hades had a smirk on his face. "I had no reason to tell you Nico. You were hardly father material."

"How did you do it?" I asked. I stood up and winced, man that kid had a wicked punch.

The shadows bent and curved and a hell hound walked through, it was small, not fully grown, it looked around and when is spotted Lily it wagged its tale and let out a happy woof. "Harley!" Lily let out a squeal of delight.

"Go with Harley Lily, I will see you later," Hades said.

"Okay." she smiled at him and his eyes were soft and warm as he looked at her. She got off and walked over to Harley. She glared at me and hugged Harley and the shadows moved around them and they were gone.

"Do you think I wasn't watching you? Keeping an eye on you?" Hades asked, his eyes hard again, "No I watched you, saw how your powers caused the others to fear you, just as I said I they would. Then you met the girl and I was full of hope and joy. I saw how she made you so happy, saw how she pulled you out of your depression and despair. Then I saw you leave her with child, I saw her spirit break. I saw her make plans to abort the child, I had Alecto and her sisters infiltrate the clinic she went to and using magic they removed the child harmlessly from her. They brought her here and using some magic I got from Hecate she grew and was born in the underworld."

"But why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"You said you didn't want to see me again remember? You gave her up the moment you walked out your lovers door, her own mother cast her from her body. You both gave up on her, I on the other hand took her. One man's trash is another man's treasure after all."

"She is not trash!"

"Really? You didn't seem to think so."

"I left to protect her!"

"From what? Idiot, do you really think you are the only half-blood to have children? Plenty of half-bloods have had families of their own."

"She is a heir of Hades, between me and her our scents would have drawn in all sorts of monsters, I did not want to come home and find her and her mother eaten by some monster or killed by someone who had a feud with you or me," I said.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is why I wish Bianca had lived, she would have never made such a mess."

I bared my teeth in rage. "Well maybe if you had been a good father she wouldn't have died, mom nether."

I knew I had gone to far. I knew even before his eyes filled with a black rage. He stood up to his full ten foot height. He seemed to grow larger. Hellfire and darkness radiated off him in waves. "How dare you! I should send you to the pits of tarterus!"

"Go ahead, do what you want to me, but first let me have Lily, let me take her to the surface where she belongs. She is alive, you have no right to her!"

"I have every right! I took her when no one else wanted her, I brought her here and grew her, I am her grandfather!"

"And I am her father, my daughter will not grow up in the underworld. She-is-alive. You can not keep her here," I said.

"She has no place above, she gestated and was born here, a most unusual event. She has spent five years here, she is a part of this place now. It has made her strong and caused her powers to develop early. Surely you noticed the shadow travel she just did? That is a result of her time in the underworld. It has made her death powers develop quicker then normal. If she were to travel above every monster within a hundred miles would smell her."

"She is my daughter, I will have her!"

"Grandpa?"

Our heads snapped. Lily appeared from behind the curtains, her face was worried. "Lily, what are you doing?" Hades asked sternly.

"I am sorry, but I was curious and I didn't want him to yell at you anymore...is he really my daddy?" she asked.

I acted before Hades could respond. I ran for Lily. "NO!" Hades roared behind me.

Lily took a frightened step back. But I grabbed her and held her in my arms, she was so light. "I will have her!" I said to him.

"Nico she has eaten the fruit of the underworld, you know she can not leave."

"I don't care about the rules, I am taking her from this place!"

I began to leave, using the shadows to draw me up. "NO!" Hades roared. I felt something trying to pull me down from the darkness, I knew it was him. Trying to drag me back. I tried to wiggle free but I felt his power wrap around me and with a mighty jerk I was sent flying back.

The shadows broke and I found I was not in Hades throne, but somewhere else in the underworld.

* * *

Hades P.O.V

I roared in rage as Nico began to flee through the shadows.

I used my power to try and drag him back but he resisted and it caused him to wind up in the underworld, but not in my palace. The ground above me shook and I knew the mortals were going to experience a major earthquake, but I cared not.

"Alecto!"

She came flying in. "Master?"

"Nico has taken Lily, tell the others. I want her brought back, seal all the entrances. Close of the underworld!"

"But lord, if we do that then no souls will be able to come here when they die," she said nervously.

"I care not, a few hours of wondering won't hurt them. I will not let him leave with her! I want them both brought to me alive. Make sure Lily is not harmed, if you have to hurt Nico then so be it, but make sure you don't maim him to bad. Add extra guards to the main gates and have the shadows closely watched."

"Sir." she bowed and took off to tell the others. I closed my eyes and focused, there are many entrances to the underworld. I can close many of them with my will alone, others like the main entrance require me to physically lock them, an event that has not happened in untold eons. I knew this place like the back of my hand, it was vast that is true but it is only a matter of time before they are found.

Let the dead wonder a few hours, the gates will be open again soon, though I dread the amount of traffic it will cause. Thankfully Daedalus had been a great help regulating the flow of souls.

Where was that blasted girl, I had hoped she would arrive soon in L.A where I would snatch her up and use her as a bargaining chip to make Nico leave. I had hoped to force him to leave with her without Lily and hoped they would get back together and live their lives happily above ground.

I looked up and searched for her, I saw she was on a bus still heading for L.A. But she was not alone. Percy and Annabeth were with her. Something that should not have happened. I grit my teeth and snarled. Someone has been interfering in my affairs.

I have no doubt the others have already found out about Nico's situation. The meddling fools of course could not resist poking their noses where id did not belong. All these years I mind my own business and not my job and don't play favorites and mess with mortals or their affairs and the gods just had to get involved in mine. I hate it when others ruin my plans.

I can not wait for her to get to L.A. I need her here now. I have plans for my sweet Lily. Grand plans. I will not allow anyone to forsake her birthright. Not even her own father.

I sense a minor gate nearby Victoria, the bus she was on was going to pass it. Smiling I sent a mental command to some of my minions to head that way. There are over six billion humans on the earth, thousands die and thousands are born. With all the gates closed the earth will get crowded quick, but with only one gate open they will flood to it like steel to a loadstone.

That will help distract Percy and Annabeth from Victoria. But how to lure her to the gate. The idea came quick, I smiled and summoned a soul to me. He appeared in a flash, he looked around confused then his eyes landed on me and he fell to his knees.

"Oh god, oh god," he moaned in fright.

"Not quite Frank. Now get up, I have a job for you to do."

* * *

Vickie P.O.V

It was many hours later after the incident with the Maenads.

I had dreamed that Nico was lost somewhere in a dark place and he was not alone, a little girl was with him, she was scared but he held her firmly and whispered soothing words to her as he walked. Then I woke up. It was the twilight hour, the sun was setting making beautiful colors appear in the sky. I remembered how Nico and I would watch such times, making love under the purples and golden streaks of the sky.

Anna had her computer open and going through some things on it, Percy was awake and looked bored. "So that lions pelt, where did you get that?" I asked.

"Its the Nehmion lions," he said.

"The same lion Hercules strangled?" I asked.

"The same."

"Did he give it to you?" I asked.

"No, I killed the lion to, with some help," he said.

"But I thought Hercules killed it?"

"He did." he laughed at the confused look on my face. "Monsters don't have souls like humans, they can die but after a while they reform in the underworld, it can take a year or even a millennium but eventually they reform."

"Geez. Can you half-bloods do the same?" I asked.

"No, we die and go to the underworld like normal people, unless we are granted godhood and you have to do some real heroic feats to earn that, or if a god fancies you enough to turn you into one," he said.

"So do all half-bloods have ADHD and dyslexia?" I asked.

"Yep. We have dyslexia because our brains are hardwired to read ancient Greek. Put something in Greek in front of me and I can read it like that, but if its anything else it floats off the page."

"And the ADHD?"

"Battle instincts. Were so used to noticing even the most insignificant detail. Helps for a fight when every little detail helps but can be a bit of a bother when you are studying or are asked a question."

"Sorry for all the questions, this is all so new and to think it explains so many things about Nico."

"It should be Nico telling you this, I am sorry about everything you are going through," he said.

"Its okay, most of it is my fault, had I been stronger then things would be different."

"If Nico had been smarted things would be different as well, first thin I am going to do when I see him is kick his ass. See remember that big storm that hit Manhattan?"

"Yes."

"Well it wasn't just a storm, it was a war between the gods and the Titans, a second war. Nico showed up with some Calvary, the others buddied up to him. But as he got older his powers over death grew and they began to fear and reject him."

"So thats why he looked so lonely when I met him?" I asked.

"Yes. Then eight years ago I noticed he seemed to not care as much, he seemed to be happier then I had seen him in a long time, I figured he found love, I asked him a few times but he wouldn't say. Then five years ago he became colder and more withdrawn then I have ever seen."

"That was when he left me," I said.

"I don't know why he did it, he was so happy."

"He said he was trying to protect me."

"I guess that makes sense, giving what happened to his family."

"You mean his mother and sister?"

"Yes, I won't go into full details, Nico will have to tell you that. But both his mother and sister were killed because of...Greek stuff. All happy at first then ending in tragedy."

We said nothing after that. Greek tragedy huh? Feels pretty tragic right now.

* * *

Nico P.O.V

I carried Lily gently in my arms. I whispered sweet things in her ear to make her feel safe. I could sense Hades had closed the portals to the land of the living and had the main gates guarded more tightly then before. I dare not risk shadow travel, he was sure to be watching.

"Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked.

"What? No, why would you think that?" I asked.

I say her down and dried the tears from her face.

"You stole me from grandpa, you swore at him. Why would you do that?"

"Because he wasn't going to give you back to me," I said.

"But he said you didn't want me, he said you left mommy and that is why mommy didn't want me, thats why him and grandma Persephone keep me here because no one wanted me."

I cursed my father. Being the god of the dead had obviously did not help him with social skills, who tells a kid shit like that? Even I had more tact.

"Thats not true," I said.

"Then why didn't mother keep me? Why didn't you want me? Why did you leave us?" she asked.

"Lily...no matter what grandpa says-"

"Don't lie to me father, I may be five but I am real smart, I know you left me and mother, then mother tried to kill me because of you. I am happy here now with grandma and grandpa, why do you want me now?" she asked.

"Because I love you," I said, "Because I thought I would be doing you a favor by leaving you with her, because I didn't think she would...do what she did," I said with a choke.

"People rarely do what you expect them, no matter how well you know them Nico." I turned, behind me was Bianca.

"Bianca? How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

"I am your sister, I will always find you," she smiled at me.

"Aunt Bianca!" Lily said with much glee.

"Hello Lily," Bianca smiled at her.

"Bianca, please I need your help," I said.

"I know what you are trying to do Nico, it is futile, she was born here, she has eaten the food of the underworld. She unique, a child born and raised in the underworld. Father has plans for her Nico, grand plans, who are you to take that away from her?" she asked.

"I am her father."

"You gave up that right brother."

"If I had known her mother would have tried to kill her I would have staid! I didn't want her to have the life we did Bianca."

"That is a piss poor excuse Nico. She can no more run from her heritage then you could. We both know why you ran."

"What does father have planned for her?" I asked changing the subject.

"He is going to make her a goddess," she said.

"What?"

"When she gets older he will burn away her immortality. Won't be to hard seeing how she is a quarter immortal."

"But why would he do that? He didn't make us immortal," I said.

"Who wants to be a child for all eternity? Father will make her a Goddess and plans to put her in charge of the Elysium fields."

"How would he turn her into a god?" I asked.

"He would smother her in ambrosia and breath on her gently, then he would burn away her mortality."

"Burn?"

"Yes, he would toss her in a fire say some magic words and vola, she is a god. Its the same ritual the Olympians use when they add to their number."

"Doesn't it hurt? The burning?"

"You'd think. But it is not a physical pain. More like....the pain you feel when you have to give up something you love. Only its a part of yourself, not something material you are giving up. With her being a quarter god it will be easier then normal."

"And what if she does not want to be a god?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't she? She would be immortal, a god. She would rule the paradise of the underworld. All the souls of Elysium would know her grace, her love."

"Did grandpa Hades tell you about this?" I asked Lily.

"Yes," she said.

"Do you want to be a goddess?" I asked her.

"Well...it sounds nice. I have been to Elysium before. Its really nice, grandma Persephone says I can be really important and people would do what I say and I would love them and protect them like grandpa loves and protects the souls of all the mortals."

I looked at Bianca and she rolled her eyes. Dad loving all the souls? Yeah right.

"But....I don't really care if I am a goddess or not."

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"Well...I would like to see the world, you know where all the living people are. Grandma talks about it a lot. She says there's lots of people and there's this thing called a sun that makes pretty colors and keeps people warm. The other spirits talk about places like America, Africa, Japan. I have read books that show pictures of those places and I want to meet the people that live there, I want to go to those places that people go to, I want to feel the sun on my skin."

"Doesn't grandpa have many things to show you down here?" I asked.

"He does, he gives me lots of toys, he tucks me in at night, he reads me stories and he lets me play with the puppy dogs."

I felt a pang of envy for my father. He was doing all the stuff I should be doing with her.

"He shows me all the pretty places with the sparkly gems and shiny metals, but I really want to go to the world above...and find you and mommy."

"What?"

"I wanted to find you, I wanted to know why you didn't love me, I wanted to make you love me," she said, "But grandpa wouldn't let me. He never lets me leave the palace unless I am accompanied by an adult, and there aren't very many fun things to do down here. Plus a lot of the dead people are scary."

"Lily, I did love you and your mother. I did love you. But...I was not ready to be a father. I did not think I was the daddy you deserved to have."

"What about mommy? Does she love me?"

I remembered the pain in Vickies eyes. I remember how Hades said she was dead on the inside. "Yes she loves you a lot. But she was alone and scared. She regrets leaving you a lot. She cries every day for what she did."

"Really?" tears leaked from her eyes.

I wiped them away. "Really."

"Would mommy be happy to see me?"

"I think it would make her more happy then she has felt in a long time."

She smiled and seeing her smile was so wonderful, if filled my heart with such happiness. "Then could you take me to her? Could we go on picnics and play in the beaches and go to the fares and watch movies and all the things families do?"

"Of course, I will take you above and as the river Styx as my witness I will make sure you feel the sun's rays on your skin," I said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Nico," Bianca said.

"I have to do this Bianca, I know I have no right to take her after all these years but she is my daughter, I love her, I just want her to be happy," I said. Tears filled my eyes.

"Daddy!" Lily cried and ran into my arms.

"A gate has opened," Bianca said.

She was right, I could feel it.

"It must be a trap."

"Maybe but it is our only way out," I said.

"Very well. Go Nico, I will do my best to hide your tracks. I just hope you know what you are doing," Bianca said.

"Thank you Bianca," I said.

"Don't thank me yet Nico." she disappeared leaving me alone with Lily.

* * *

Vickie P.O.V

I had gone to the bathroom.

Not for the obvious but because I needed a moment alone. All this clash of the Titan shit was getting to me. I was so worried about Nico. I was full of guilt for him finding out and killing my little girl, I was still reeling from the Meanads attack, still amazed at seeing Percy unleash a hurricane from his body, the wonder that all those Greek legends were true and actually happened.

I sat on the toilet (Seat down) and just breath in and out. I decided to do something I hadn't done in a long time. I prayed, just not to the same god I used to.

"I don't know if any of you can here me. I don't know if any of you care. But please, let Nico be alright, please let him be safe, please don't let him pay for what I did. Please, its my sin not his."

Nothing happened. No voice spoke in my head, no feeling of courage, safety, or reassurance filled me. I don't know how the Greek gods respond to prayer. Hell for all I know I was supposed to sacrifice an animal on a rock for them to respond.

I sighed and got up. I opened the door and instead of finding myself down the isle of the bus I found myself in a small room. The atmosphere was warm and cozy, a wooden table with wooden chairs was in the center of the room. A fire place was lit filling the room with a soft bright glow.

A little girl stood at the hearth. Putting some sticks and twigs, using a hot poker to move things around. "Excuse me? Um, where am I?" I asked her.

She stood up, brushing some dust from her knees. She turned around and I found myself meeting my third god, my second goddess. She had black hair and olive skin, she looked to be no older then nine or ten, but her eyes were on fire. I mean she had no eyes, instead her sockets were filled with a fire like the one in the hearth. Warm, inviting, comforting, gentle. Just by looking in them I felt safe and secure, all those worries and fears just melted away.

Not like what happened with the meanads. This was different, my mind did not grow fuzzy, it just felt like someone placed a warm blanket around my soul to sooth and comfort me.

"Good morrow to you Victoria. You are welcome in my house and at my table, please sit, I would have words with you," she said.

I don't know when it popped up but the table was suddenly full of food. Bread, cheese, grapes, wine. We sat at the table. She waved her hand at the food, offering me the first bite. I grabbed some grapes and took a few bites. "So...which one are you?" I asked, "Sorry its just I don't know to much about Greek myth...I mean your people."

"I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth, families and the last Olympian. One of the six original Olympians, my sisters are Hera and Demeter. My brothers are Zeus, Posiden, and Hades."

I remembered how Hades had looked in my dream/death. How could she be related to him? She was sweet and innocent looking. "Um, not that I don't appreciate the meal but why did you bring me here?"

"Like I said, I would have words with you. There is a lot at stake for you and Nico, more then either of you realize. There are things you must understand before you continue any further."

"What must I understand? Nico left me, I aborted my baby, he found out and is now in trouble. That dream I had of him and that little girl wasn't just a dream was it?" I asked.

"No, it was not. Nico has done something really drastic."

"Am I too late?"

"To stop him? Yes. But you still must go to him. To him and your daughter."

"That little girl was ours?"

"Yes."

I tried to recall what she had looked like but it was to dark for me to have seen her, all I recall was the feeling of wanting to hug her and make her feel safe and secure.

"But she was old, souls don't grow old do they?"

"The dead do not grow old as the living do, look into my eyes."

I did as she said, and I felt that warm blanket wrap more tightly around my head and I was in a bad memory from five years ago.

* * *

_Five years ago._

_I sat on the bed, waiting for the doctor to show up. I stared blankly at the ceiling, what I was about to do could not be undone and I knew I would more then likely hate myself, but what other choice did I have? If mother learns what I did she would kick me out of the house and no one would take me in._

_The door opened and three women came in. Something about them was off. First, they looked really mean. They glared at me fiercely and I wanted to cry, bad enough I was going to have someone kill my baby, now I had three who were looking at me with such judgmental eyes._

_They moved about, ignoring me, not talking, I ignored them, I just kept watching the ceiling. Anything was better then their burning glares._

_One of them came up to me and stuck a syringe none to gently into my arm, I winced in pain and fell asleep._

_I should be asleep by now, but I realized then this was more then a memory, this was a vision, because I was looking down on my sleeping form._

"_I still think we should kill her after we finish," one of the female doctors growled like an animal._

"_Now, now sister, the rules," said another._

"_But she would spill family blood!"_

"_She would but the baby is not to die this day sister. Until she sheds family blood or commits some other grievous sin there is nothing we can do, all we can do is as Hades wants and save the child."_

"_Since when do we save Alecto? We are the kindly ones, we revenge, not save."_

"_We do as our master orders." she pulled out a large glass bottle filled with some liquid. She uncorked it and they stood in a circle and began to chant. A glow came from my belly. Then from between my legs a substance that was part mist part liquid poured out, it moved to the bottle and into it. The one called Alecto corked it and they looked inside._

_Something about the size of a bean was in there._

* * *

I jumped back from the table.

"What was that!"

"That was a theft to which only four people were witness to. You and the kindly ones," Hestia said gently.

"Are you saying those bitches stole my baby!" I asked angrily.

"Those bitches were taking something you were going to get rid of anyway," she said with some reproach in her voice.

"It was Hades. He knew, even when he...saved me he knew she was alive. I thought he meant we would be together forever in what ever version of heaven you guys have."

"He did. My brother is a very lonely man. Forgive my language but he got the shitty end of the stick."

"Huh?"

"After the great war my three brothers fought over who would be the high king. Hades is the elder son and in normal tradition the elder gets the spoils of his fathers domain. But Posiden and Zeus argued why they should be high king. It looked like another war was about to happen until it was decided they would use sticks. They would draw, the one who got the tallest stick would be the ruler of the sky, the middle stick would get the ocean and sea and the shortest would get the underworld, obviously you can figure out how it went." she paused to take a bite of cheese. "Despite his attitude and appearance my brother is a good man. Minds his own business and does his job, never involved himself in mortal affairs unless someone tried to escape or take what was his, the only real incident was Persephone. He even gave poor Orpheus a chance to win back his love. Sure he had his share of mortal lovers, but if you ruled the dead wouldn't you crave another warm touch?"

I could kind of emphasize. Having craved Nico's touch for five years.

"He always keeps his word. Unlike some of my other siblings. Yet the Olympians rejected him, mocked him when he was nowhere near to here, even the mortals have painted a nasty picture, always having him the bad guy in your movies and games. Of course his attitude hasn't helped but he is not evil. Tell me do you know Nico is his only son?"

"No, I didn't know. I mean if he has a wife why don't they have kids?" I asked.

"Another technicality. As you know Persephone ate those seeds and must visit the underworld every so often which causes winter to happen. What legends don't tell you is that if Hades and her conceive a child she would have to stay in the underworld for all her days. If that happened then Demeter would cause a never ending ice age to occur."

"Shit."

"Indeed. After Hades had the furies bring the child he placed it inside his wife."

"Thats sick!"

"Hey my brother Zeus bore Athena from his head and Dionysus he bore from his thigh."

"I don't care, you don't just put someone else's baby inside your wife let alone your own sons."

"As apposed to a a woman killing her own baby?"

She had me there.

"Nico is Hades only son. You see children of the big three, Posiden, Zeus and Hades are more powerful then any other half-blood. So powerful that during the second world war all three brothers took an oath on the river Styx to never have children by mortal women."

"Obviously that oath was broken," I said.

"Yes, Zeus and Posiden broke it, of course. Hades has kept his word."

"But Nico wasn't born in the second world war," I said.

"Actually, yes he was."

I looked into her eyes and I saw it. His mother who was very beautiful, I saw the prophecy made, I saw Zeus trick Hades and how Hades got there in time to save his children but not his lover, I saw him wipe their memories and keep them hidden in a casino that was a paradise on earth and for them mere months passed while decades came and went.

I saw his sister join Artemis, leaving him alone at the camp, saw how awkward and alone he was without his sister, I saw how sad he was when she died, saw how he ran away, finding the ghost of a long dead king to teach him his powers, saw how he failed, saw how Percy tried to protect and help him, saw him forgive Percy and help him become invulnerable, saw how he got his dad to help in a great war, my heart swelled with pride to see him fight monsters.

I saw how for a while he was the cool kid, then as he got older and his power grew they began to fear him and he was alone.

Then I saw him meet me and he was so happy, until I told him I was regnant and he left, I saw how without me he became more cold and withdrawn.

"My god," I said sitting back in the seat.

"Any god in particular or are you just saying that as a habit?" she asked.

"So he really wasn't exaggerating when he said he was trying to protect me."

"Well he wasn't exaggerating certain bits. Being the mother or lover to even a half-blood does carry certain risks. What drove Nico from you was doubt and fear, doubt in himself as a father, fear he would fail you as he thinks he failed his sister and mother."

"Oh Nico," I whispered.

She got up from her seat and came over to me. "Like my brother I prefer to mind my own business and stay out of things that do not concern me. But I have a soft spot for Nico in my heart and this is about family so technically I am doing my job. My poor nephew has suffered so much. You are the only one who can save him now. Beware, Hades has set a trap for you, he will use you to blackmail Nico into returning Lily to him."

"Lily? Her name is Lily?" I asked.

"Yes, Persephone named her."

"Thank you Hestia," I said.

"Do not thank me yet child, you still have a long way to go and a lot of heart ach before this is over."

"Vickie?"

I turned around and found Percy standing there, we were back on the bus. I looked forward and saw the door to the bathroom.

"Vickie what are you doing...is that a piece of bread in your hand?" he asked.

I held up my hand and sure enough there was a slice of bread. "I think I just had supper with Hestia in the bathroom."

"What?"

All of a sudden there was a scream up front, the bus came to a sudden halt that sent me and Percy falling back. I landed on top of him and people were screaming. We got up and ran over to where Anna was, she was not in her seat. People were going out to see what had happened, I heard someone say that we almost hit someone, someone else said we did hit someone.

We found Anna outside with everyone else. "I am sorry everyone, I swear I saw someone on the middle of the road," the bus driver was saying.

"Look for a body!"

"Maybe it was just a deer."

"Maybe he is drunk."

Some people went to look for a body, others went back on the bus while others stood outside and talked. We distanced ourselves from the others to talk. I told them about my meeting with Hestia.

We talked about how we could get Nico out of the underworld and what not when another scream pierced the air. We looked and saw a woman pointing to the trees and I saw what she was screaming at. Ghosts were walking out from the woods.

I knew they were ghosts because they were see through. Some of them were in the form they had when they died so needless to say they were not a pretty sight. "What the hell?" Percy said.

More and more dead people were walking from the woods, hundreds upon hundreds were walking towards us. "Did Hades send them?" I asked.

"Maybe, not much they can do. Ghost can't hurt you," Anna said.

The ghosts past us, not even bothering to look at us. "What is going on?" I asked.

"A gateway has opened." a ghost said as he passed us. A hole the size of a penny was on his forehead. "The world has begun to swarm with the soul of the recently dead because no gates were open. But now we sense a portal has opened and we flock to it."

"What about the main gates?" Anna asked.

"Open, but they refuse us entry. They are all heavily guarded."

He continued on his way and as I saw the back of his head I saw that the entire back of his head was blown out. I quickly looked away. "Hades must have closed all the gates to keep Nico from leaving. But why open this gate?" Anna said.

"Hestia said Hades would try to use me to black mail Nico into giving up Lily, maybe he thinks I'll go down the portal to find Nico," I said.

"He must not think you are very smart. Besides he could just sic hell hounds after you."

"What about the humans? Won't they see all the souls building up?" Percy asked.

"No, they can see these ones because of the portals proximity and-"

Anna continued to talk but I was no longer listening. A ghost was walking forward, towards us, in the opposite direction of the other ghosts. At first I did not recognize him. Something about him was familiar. Then he smiled an as if I got hit by a thunderbolt I knew who he was. It was my father.

"Daddy?" I said. I began to run towards him but Anna quickly grabbed my arm.

"Vickie what are you doing?"

"Its my daddy," I said pointing to him.

I shook off her hand and ran to him, "Daddy!" I cried out.

His smile turned sad and I stopped, something told me I was in trouble. The earth began to shake and the road began to crack. I looked at my father and I saw him mouth the words. "I am sorry."

The earth gave out from under me, I heard Percy and Anna call my name but it was to late, I was falling into the deep darkness, dozens of souls fell with my, shouting with joy as they found a way to their destination. The last thing I saw before the earth reformed was Percy and Ann calling for me.

Then the earth reformed and I was falling in the dark.

* * *

Nico P.O.V

I paid the driver a gold coin to drive us. We had arrived at one of the overpasses Daedalus had created in Asphodel. The portal was at Erebus and we still had a bit of ways to go. The driver was a skeleton who was a little suspicious of me but a little gold and some necromancy and he could care less.

Lily slept in my arms and I cradled her gently and firmly. We could have walked but it would have been days before we reached the portal. Now it would only take hours. Daedalus had been a blessing for my father. He fixed the soul traffic problem father had been trying to fix for centuries.

I sensed the souls pouring into the portal, I was hoping I could use all the souls to confuse the old man. Lily mumbled in her sleep and buried her face in my arm. The feeling of being a father was so wondrous, she was so precious to me, she was so small, so wonderful.

I was serious when I swore to get her top side, I don't know what I will do then, love her and protect her of course, but should I bring her to Vickie? Last time I saw her she was a mess of tears and she saw me shadow travel. But she is coming this way anyway so obviously she knows somehow.

A part of me wanted to keep Lily all to myself. Why should Vickie want her now? But then I remember the look in her eyes and how dad said she was dead on the inside and I know she had to see her. I ruined her life, I complicated Lily's, I have to fix this.

I just hope I don't fuck things up more then what I already have.

* * *

Vickie P.O.V

I woke to the sound moving water.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in a boat, a man in a cloak used an oar to steer us forward. I was not surprised to see father there.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hi daddy," I said.

All these years and I am still calling him daddy. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Oh, all kinds of fucked up," I said.

"Sorry to hear that. You look beautiful, lot like your mom," he said.

"Please don't bring her up," I said.

"Sorry. Sorry again for luring you away from your friends, orders from Hades."

"Thanks a lot daddy," I sneered, "Shouldn't be surprised family obviously isn't your priority."

He flinched like I struck him. "I deserve that. I have no excuse for leaving you. But as for leading you here Hades said if I brought you here then he would make sure you were not harmed and any sin you committed since your abortion was forgiven."

"You know about that?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, they have a special place down here for women who abort their kids. Thats shedding the blood of your kin, its an ancient no, no. That gives you the special attention of the kindly ones." he shivered.

"Well jokes on you because my baby is alive. Hades has had her for all these years," I said.

"What?! Why didn't he tell me?"

"He said all my sins since the abortion would be forgiven, I haven't sinned. You just brought me to Hades for a crime I didn't commit and a slate that doesn't need to be wiped!" I growled at him.

He put his hands over his face. "Oh god I am so sorry. I just didn't want you to go to Tarterus like I did, ten years in that place was bad enough."

"You went to hell?" I asked.

"For a while. The judges decided since my suicide was the only sin I committed I should only be there for a few years. They made me watch as you grew up with out me, having to deal with your mother and not having a father. Then you met that Nico boy and your suffering ended so they put me in Asphodel."

"Great, just great. Hades made the deal because he knew you would say yes and that he needn't keep it because I need no forgiving," I said.

"That's not what I have heard, you really would have aborted your own baby?" he asked.

"Yes, because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes, after you died mom got worse, you saw?"

"Yes. Your mother always resented me for getting her pregnant, I thought she loved me but I was just a fling to her. After she got pregnant we got married. I was so happy but not her. Every chance she got she made me miserable, hoping I would divorce her. Even cheated on me and made sure I would find out, but I would not divorce her."

"Why? She hated you, why didn't you just leave her?"

"I loved her."

"Loved her! You fucking idiot she hated you! She hated being stuck with a man she didn't love and a child she saw as her prison chain. I found you in the bathroom with a fucking noose around your neck, of all the places you were going to off yourself why our apartment? Why someplace your family could find you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find me, I wanted your mother to. I was so fucking depressed and I had a drinking problem. One day I took a bunch of meds and the alcohol made me think wrong. I was so bitter and angry with your mom I wanted to hurt her, I wanted her to feel what she had done to me, I wanted her to find me not you," he cried.

"Well I found you, and after that she had no one to take her bitterness out on except for me, she hit me you know? Always put me down, said it was my fault, said she wished you took me with you. You left me with that! Why would I want a baby when having a baby made her into what she is? Why would I want to become my mother? Alone, bitter, angry. Raising a baby by myself. I didn't want to do to her what mother did to me for all those years and its all your fucking fault!"

I stood up as I shouted at him.

"If you had been alive I would have had someone to turn to, if you were there I could have had the strength to keep her, I could be with her right now looking at the finger paintings she made or watching sponge bob fucking square paints or helping her read or something."

"I am so sorry baby, so sorry," he whimpered.

"Land ho," the row men called. We hit land and he rushed us out. "Hurry up, I got hundreds of souls waiting back that way. Normally I charge living folk but Hades said to let you ride for free."

"Thanks for the ride," I spat.

"Anytime. I'd say good luck but something tells me you will need more then luck."

He pushed against the shore with his oar and was soon drifting off the river.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now we wait, beyond this point is the three kings, they judge souls. Hades should be here any minute....listen, Victoria. I am so, so sorry. I am sorry for being weak, I am sorry for leaving you alone, I am so sorry for what has happened to you...your right, if I had been a better person a better father, none of this would have happened. I screwed your life up baby, please forgive me."

Tears leaked from his eyes. I walked up to him and hugged him, not surprised that now he was solid. "Oh daddy, who am I to talk about parenting? I'm the last person to be throwing stones at any ones character."

"Oh baby. You are a good person, you just had a lot of lousy people let you down. People who should have taken better care of you. But don't worry I know you will make a fine mother someday."

"That is up to debate Frank," a voice said.

We split apart and saw Hades standing there. "You lied to me!" dad seethed.

"What did I lie about? All your daughters sins have been forgiven as we agreed."

"But she never had an abortion, she never sinned!"

"No. I never said she did. Now your daughter and I have some business to conduct, back to the fields." he snapped his fingers and dad began to disappear.

"No, daddy!" I called.

He turned to me and a sad smile was on his face. "I'm sorry baby. Once again I ruin your life. Don't worry things will be okay, have faith, you'll see your little girl, you'll be a better parent then me or your mum ever were."

He disappeared. "No! Bring him back you bastard!" I screamed at Hades.

"No. He served his role. Fear not, Asphodel is not a place of torment, but it is extremely boring."

"You lied to me! You fucking snake tonged bastard!"

"why are people so obsessed with me being a liar?"

"You never told me she was alive!"

"I told you she was mine now, that is the truth, our deal is still on, talk Nico out of his hair brained idea and you can be with her forever in Elysium."

"To hell with you."

He sighed. "Don't be difficult. I had hoped you would have reached L.A and been here when Nico showed up but those meddlesome idiots on Olympus got in the way. Now Nico threatens my plans for your daughter."

"What plans?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe if I tell you, you will help. I am going to make her immortal, a goddess."

"What?"

"When she comes of age I will burn away her mortality and give her control of the Elysium fields. She will be in charge of all those souls, making sure they are happy and safe. She will be the source of their bliss and they will praise her for it. But Nico would take her to the surface where she would age and one day die, denying her that. Help me get her back and when it comes for you to die you will be by her side in Elysium, just as we agreed."

I thought on it for a moment. Was it really so bad? He would make her immortal and give her control over paradise. What could we offer her that could top that?

"Can we just have her for a while? Show her our world and take care of her for a few years?" I asked.

"No. She was gestated and born here. She has eaten the food of the underworld, she will stay here for all time."

It was a good deal, real good. My little girl immortal and a Goddess taking care of souls, keeping them safe and happy, what more would a mother want for her kid? Don't I owe her this? Don't I owe the best of eternity for her?

"I want to see Nico," I said, "I want to talk to him."

"Great! Don't worry my dear Nico won't be punished to harshly. He is my son after all no matter how dumb he can be. I do commend him though, snatching his lost child right from my presence."

"I am not going to try and talk him out of this... I just want to here his side, see what he thinks."

"His side? What he thinks?"

"Look a long time ago...I made a decision without consulting him, without letting him in on it. I can't just make another decision like this without going over it with him, he has a right in this as well."

"What decision is there to make? Immortality and godhood what more would you want?"

"Its not that I want more for her, I need to know that I am making a right choice this time, I need to see her at least once."

"And you just can't take my word for it?"

"No offense pal but I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

He laughed. "Well fine, I can see this is my only option and if I can save both of them fine." he held out his hand. "Lets go to them."

I took his hand and saw the shadows twist and warp around us. As I looked into his smiling face I did a quick prayer to any god listening that this would work out.

"Don't worry, it will," he said.

Fuck, wrong god.

* * *

Nico P.O.V

We stopped at the station and were walking, a few more hours and we would be at the shores of Styx. And from there I had no idea. Only one way to cross and I had no idea how to do it.

Lily was plucking a few flowers. "A present for mommy," she had said.

I smiled at her as she plucked a few more flowers. Then I felt it, all the gateways opened. I sensed all the souls begin to pour in like someone had broken a damn. "Daddy, do you sense it? The dead are coming back."

"I know," I said. Not good, this means father feels confident enough to leave me enough holes in his world to slip through. But why? What has happened to make him so confident? Did he think I would try to shadow out?

Then I felt him coming, like a great black shadow in my mind. "Daddy, grandpa is coming. What will we do?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. Just stay close."

She clung to my leg. The shadows fifteen feet from us bent, twisted and bled out and daddy dearest was there, but he wasn't alone. Vickie was with him. "Nico!" she called.

"Vickie!" she wasn't dead, I would know.

She ran forward, leaving dads side. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight, I returned the favor, burying my face in her hair. I had my woman and my child, yet it was not the way I expected it to be.

"God Nico I have seen some shit these last few days," she said.

"Daddy she swore!" Lily said.

Vickie jumped back like someone had slapped her. She looked at Lily and there was such surprise, and disbelief in her eyes. She looked at me then Lily then me again. "Nico, is she....?"

I nodded. She looked at Lily and there was such love and happiness in her eyes. They began to mist over. She bent down on one knee. "Hello Lily...I'm Vickie."

Lily looked at her with curiosity. "Are you my mommy?" she asked.

A single tear fell down Vickies cheek. "Yes I am."

Lily held out the flowers she picked earlier. "These are for you, do you like them?" she asked.

"I love them," Vickie said.

She took the flowers and smelled them. She hugged Lily and Lily began to cry. "Baby, what is wrong?" Vickie asked.

Lily pulled back and tears were falling from her eyes in rivets. "I thought you and daddy didn't love me but you do. You really do love me? To have come all this way just for me."

"Yes baby, we do love you, we love you so much. Mommy is so sorry she left you, I was just scared, I was afraid I would hurt you like my mommy hurt me." she looked at me. "Nico I am so sorry, please forgive me. I should have been strong for the both of you."

I knelled down and rubbed her cheek with my fingers. I pushed some of hair out of her face. "Silly girl, I should be apologizing. I ran, I left you alone to raise a kid. I should have known better. A real man doesn't run he stays and handles his responsibilities. He protects the ones he loves no matter what. Will you forgive me for being weak?"

"Nico, I know what you went through Hestia showed me your past. I know why you are afraid. But you need to have faith, faith that your life will be different from now on. Have faith in us," she said.

"I will if you will have me," I said.

She smiled and leaned forward and we kissed. "Mommy and daddy are kissing!" Lily giggled.

"As much as I hate to ruin this moment we have business to discuss," dad said.

We turned to him. His arms were crossed and he had a blank face. "Vickie why are you here?" I asked her.

"Your dad brought me here, he wants me to talk you out of this," she said.

"Yes we made a deal," dad said.

"Deals off. If Nico doesn't want her to stay here then I will support him," Vickie said.

"There is no choice, she has eaten the food of the underworld, she can never leave."

"You let Persephone leave," I said.

"For three months, one month for every seed she has ate. But Lilly has eaten far more then three."

"I don't care, I'm taking her up," I said.

"I have been more then tolerable of your impudence Nico, have a care, I have limits."

"Its what Lily wants," I said.

He looked at Lily. "Is this true?"

She twirled her hair nervously around her finger, it is the same thing Vickie does when she is nervous. "I really want to see the surface grandpa. I want to be with mommy and daddy. I want to see the world with them."

"Well then we have a problem," he said.

"Yeah we do," I said, "Because the only way you can stop me is to kill me and even then I will not stop until she has been to the surface."

"No!" Lilly wrapped her hands around my legs. "Please daddy, I don't want you to die. Stay with me, you and mommy forever and ever."

"Don't worry, we're not going any where," Vickie said picking her up.

"I disagree," Hades said.

"You can't win father, you can kill us but Lily would hate you forever and she won't be separated from us," I said.

"Please grandpa, please let me be with mommy and daddy," Lily begged.

His eyes softened at the puppy dog look on her face. "Cerberus's balls. I would like to let you go sweetie, but you have eaten the food. We were able to bend the rules with your grandma but I can do nothing with this. I am sorry."

Lily began to cry. Vickie rubbed her back soothingly. "Its okay, we'll stay here with you," Vickie said.

"You can't," I said. "You are mortal. You shouldn't even be here."

"Nico I can't leave her, not again, not after all of this," she said.

"I know," I said.

"Unless....maybe....I have a proposal son. I propose a potlatch, an exchanging of gifts so precious that their loss would ruin us."

"Go on."

"Since Lily can not leave, ever in the state she is in, perhaps we must all give her up so she may rise."

"You talk in riddles, how could we all give her up?"

"Not just us, she must surrender herself. I propose reincarnation," he said.

"What?"

"Nico what is he talking about?" Vickie asked.

"I talk that we simply wipe her slate clean, we reverse time and have her start over life again. I would strip her of all her memories and experiences. The past five years would be as if they never happened, she would forget all of us and all of this."

"But...but she is our baby, how could we give her up to someone else to raise?" Vickie ask.

"That would be your sacrifice. I would not place her in another womb, I would place her in yours. You would have to sacrifice not only her self, but you would have to put your life on hold for her."

"Would she ever remember?" I asked.

"Never, this is not like drinking the lithe water Nico, this is a pure cleansing, a fresh restart for her and you, a chance for the both of you to start again," he said.

"But we can't just wipe her mind," Vickie said.

"It is the only way," dad said.

"Lily, what do you think?" I asked her.

"Would I forget you and grandma to?" Lily asked.

"Yes, no memories of the past five years would exist in you."

"But, I don't want to forget you and grandma. I love you."

"And we love you, but we want you to be happy. Don't worry, you will see us again, you just won't remember us. But you will make new memories of us and you can live with your parents," he said.

She looked at me and Vickie. "You won't leave ma again will you?"

"No," I said.

"Never," Vickie said.

"Okay....I'll do it," she said.

"Then let us adjourn to the palace. I want Persephone to say good by."

* * *

Vickie P.O.V

We shadow traveled to the palace, Hades used something called an Iris message to call Persephone and told her to return real quick. He gave her a quick run down and an hour later she was in the palace. "My lord please don't do this!"

"I am sorry my love, but this is what Lily wants."

"She doesn't know what she wants, she is five!" she glared at Nico. "You! This is all your fault! Why couldn't you leave us alone! We were happy and now you have ruined everything!"

"She is my daughter, not yours," Nico said coldly.

"She might as well be. I bore her into this world. When Hades had the furies rescue her he put her in my womb and I birthed her."

"If you want a kid have your own with him," Nico said.

She looked like someone had slapped her and Hades was glaring at Nico so hard I was surprised lightning wasn't shooting out. "Nico, they can't have children," I said.

"What?"

"If Hades and Persephone conceive a child she would have to stay here forever. Then her mother would cause a never ending ice age."

"How did you know?" Persephone asked.

"Hestia told me. Please, give her back to me, I know I don't deserve to ask for her back, but I can't live without her, not anymore."

"You mean it? You swear by the river Styx you really want her back?" she asked.

"Yes I swear by the river Styx that I want her back," I said.

"Is this what you want?" she asked Lily.

"Yes grandma, I love mommy and daddy, I want to live up above, I want to feel the sun on my skin and see all the animals like you do," Lily said.

"I told you, you shouldn't have told her about the surface," Hades said.

"Alright, if this is what you want. Come give grandma a hug." she opened her arms and Lily ran over and hugged her.

"I love you grandma, grandpa to," she said.

"And we love you my child," Hades said. Sadness filled his eyes.

She gave Persephone one last hug and walked over to Hades. "I am ready grandpa." she turned to face us and smiled. "I love you both and I can't wait to see you again. I hope we will be happy together."

"We love you Lily, we'll see you soon," I said.

She faced Hades and he placed his hand on her head. He began to mutter to lowly for me to hear. Lily closed her eyes and a bright light began to emit from her.

* * *

Lily P.O.V

I am a little scared.

I know I am not dieing, but this feels like a kind of death. Grandpa says I will be born again. But now I will live with mommy and daddy and I can live on the surface.

I will miss grandma and grandpa. I'll also miss Alecto and her sisters even though they can be grumpy sometimes, I'll miss Cerberus too he is such a good doggie and I'll miss the hellhounds to. I hope Harley will be okay while I am gone.

I remember the dead saying when you die your memories flash before your eyes, mine did. From the moment I first opened my eyes to this moment it was like I relived my life, as short as it is.

I am not worried, mommy and daddy will be there for me, they will love me just as much as grandma and grandpa.

White light began to bleed into my mind, burning away the girl who was known as Lily and soon all is aw was light, forgetting my name, my life, my purpose, and myself.

* * *

Nico P.O.V

Her cloths fell to the ground, white light encased her body, soon she was just a small white orb in his hands. "Come forward," he said to Vickie.

She stepped forward, I went with her, we were hand in hand, as we should be. Once we were close enough he placed the orb over her belly and pushed it inside her. Her stomach glowed then the glow faded.

"Is she?" I asked.

"Yes, she is pregnant, again," he said.

She looked at me and she was so happy. I hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her or the baby.

"Before you leave I have a request ," Persephone asked. "Keep her name, when she is born name her Lily," she said.

"We will, I promise."

"I must say Nico, although part of me would enjoy beating the hell out of you right now, another part is proud of you," dad said. "You finally got your act together and took responsibility."

"Thank you father," I said.

"Now go. And expect a visit from us when she is born, I will be damned if I don't get to visit her every so often."

Nico hugged me close and the shadows moved and bent around us, taking us back to the top side world, back to our lives plus one.

* * *

One year and some months later.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday Lily, happy birthday to you," we all sang.

Lily was one year old now, we had invited Percy, Anna, my mother and some friends. Mom was really talking to anyone but she wasn't making a scene so I should count my blessings.

Nico had teleported us back to Percy and Anna. They were happy to see us and asked about Lily, we told them the story and they were happy things had worked out okay.

A few days later we got married. Percy was Nico's best man and Anna my maid of honor. Mom and me got into a huge fight about that. But I told her it was my life and I loved Nico and we were going to be happy. We didn't talk much but she showed up every now and then to see Lily.

Sarah Nico's friend from camp was here. I was not to thrilled when I found out they had been fuck buddies, but she promised me she was not in love with Nico, she even made Lily a doll with hair made from silk made from gold to show no hard feelings.

Hades and Persephone were here as well but hidden in human form. Though no one would go near Hades, sensing on some conscious level what he is.

Him and Persephone got us a hell hound. Harley, Lilys old puppy to be exact. Let me tell you nothing is better then having a hell hound for security.

Nico and I were happy, we had our little spat here and there. He was so protective of me when I was pregnant. It was both cute and annoying. He never took his eyes off Lily the whole party, like he was afraid she would vanish, I know how he feels.

All the pain and suffering of those five years is gone, that void has been filled with love and happiness as it was meant to be.

Nico had put in a good word to his dad about three ghost children for reincarnation. They had helped him find Lily so he asked his dad to give them good loving homes int heir next life.

I knew Nico would cause me a lot of trouble and grief when I first met him, but I never imagined he could make me so happy. So, so happy.

**Fusedtwilight: And that is that. The last chapter. Bitter sweet but a happy ending. Please review.**


End file.
